Lampadaire
by Azleren
Summary: Artemis, 10 ans, moldue dans un monde de moldus, s'apprête à faire un saut dans le monde d'Harry Potter. ...Plus ou moins. Car dans la tête de cette potterhead réside Lampadaire, se disant être une déesse, et qu'aucune des deux n'est très saine d'esprit. Crackfic
1. Prologue

Salut! J'espère ne pas vous faire peur avec ce prologue, qui risque de s'avérer un peu compliqué à saisir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va s'éclaircir quand le récit va avancer, mais il était selon moi nécessaire pour placer l'intrigue. Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Bien évidemment, JK Rowling possède Harry Potter et je ne cherche pas à faire de profit avec cette histoire. Seuls les personnages que je crée m'appartiennent.

* * *

« …. »

« …. »

Le silence se faisait malaisant.

« …. »

« … Donc répète-moi ce qu'elle t'a dit encore une fois. »

Mon meilleur ami commence sévèrement à m'agacer. Sérieusement, ça doit être la troisième fois qu'il me demande de tout recommencer depuis le début.

« - Sam, je sais que tu me crois pas, mais c'est pourtant la vérité.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te croyais pas, juste que je ne croyais pas en ce que tu me disais. »

Je laisse le silence s'étirer encore un peu avant de répondre, et le regarde dans les yeux, pas impressionnée.

« Certes. »

Alors pour lui soit je mens, soit je suis tarée. Ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenue.

Il a dû deviner ce que je pensais, parce-qu'il ajoute ensuite :

« Mais avoue que l'idée d'une 'Toi-Déesse qui ne serait pas toi' qui t'a parlé en rêve cette nuit pour te raconter qu'avec un peu de sang de poulet et beaucoup de foi tu pouvais aller te balader près du lac de Poudlard en compagnie de Harry Potter et de ses amis… C'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de te croire.

\- Raaaah, mais dit comme ça évidemment ça n'a aucun sens ! Tu déformes tout. »

\- Je constate simplement.

\- Oui, ben si t'étais vraiment mon ami tu saurais à quel point c'est important, et tu essaierais de m'aider à récolter ces fichus poulets.

\- Je vais t'aider, mais je m'inquiète là Artemis. »

\- Ouais, ouais, moins de parlote et plus de mise en route vers le poulailler de Mr Michaud. »

Au fond il a raison, compte tenu des données qu'il possède. Moi aussi je m'inquièterais. Mais il n'était pas là, _elle_ m'a expliqué tout ça. Et je vais vous l'expliquer aussi, si vraiment je le dois. Vous m'avez l'air _un peu perdus_.

Reprenons depuis le début.

Hier soir, je suis allée me coucher. Oui, bon, jusque-là normal. Mais avant de m'endormir, j'ai eu une révélation. Une personne, une déesse d'après ses dires, a fait apparition dans ma tête.

Là, tout de suite, c'est moins rassurant, pas vrai ?

J'ai eu du mal à la distinguer de ma propre conscience, dans un premier temps. Je la voyais comme la seule personne pouvant rationnellement être dans ma tête, je la voyais comme je me vois moi.

D'après elle, c'est parce-que les humains sont trop conscients d'eux-mêmes pour accepter l'idée d'une conscience qui leur est extérieure. Enfin, extérieure mais intérieure.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour la différencier de moi-même je l'ai appelée Lampadaire. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le nom, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ? Rien. C'est le destin. Hm.

Le point important dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle m'a expliqué beaucoup de choses. Notamment, la notion de relativité.

La folie, le bonheur, l'importance des choses, ce sont toutes des valeurs relatives. Seule la mort ne l'est pas. Mais on se fiche d'être mort, quand on est mort, alors finalement rien n'a vraiment d'importance.

Je le répète, la folie l'est. Alors je parle à quelqu'un dans ma tête, et alors ? Peut-être que c'est réel, peut-être pas. Mais pour moi, ça l'est, alors ça le devient vraiment, même si ce n'est que pour moi.

Si quelque-chose est réel pour quelqu'un, même seulement dans sa tête, alors c'est réel tout court. Que changerait le fait que ce ne soit pas réel, à part ma raison ? Rien. Et ma folie, ce n'est pas moi que ça va gêner.

Ce que je dis est peut-être égoïste, mais nous le sommes tous. Les gens sont humains, les humains sont imparfaits. Les écrivains que l'on admire ont en toute probabilité eu des pensées qui nous révulseraient.

 _Personne_ n'est aussi bon ou dévoué qu'il aimerait le penser. Tout ce que l'on fait, tout le temps, est exécuté pour des raisons égoïstes, bien que certes souvent inconscientes.

Si quoi que l'on fasse, tout a pour but notre propre diversion et notre propre bonheur, alors en fin de compte pourquoi s'embêter ? Si le bien et le mal sont relatifs et que les sentiments le sont aussi, on peut choisir d'être fous et heureux. C'est moins égoïste.

Ou peut-être pas, mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Et je suis probablement l'une des seules personnes avec assez de courage pour oser voir cette vérité en face.

Lampadaire est une déesse, peut-être, mais elle est dans ma tête.

On a tous des rêves. Des envies, des choses que l'on n'ose pas espérer.

Je veux que mes rêves deviennent réalité.

Lampadaire, elle est réelle pour moi, donc je crois en elle, donc je suis maître de la version d'elle en laquelle je crois, puisque je l'ai créée.

La Lampadaire que je m'imagine a envie de m'aider. C'est celle en laquelle je _décide_ de croire. Donc c'est celle qui se trouve dans ma tête. Bien. Eh bien Lampadaire va m'aider à changer de dimension.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis, même négative, ça fait toujours du bien d'avoir du retour. Tant que c'est constructif, voyez. Je sais que ce début est un peu compliqué (euphémisme, euphémisme), mais j'espère que ça ne vous découragera pas de lire la suite. Bonne journée!


	2. Chapitre 1 : Préparatifs

¡Hola! Je vous retrouve rapidement pour le vrai premier chapitre de _Lampadaire_ (Le nom de la fiction est vraiment ridicule, pas vrai? Bah. C'est comme ça, c'est pas grave.). Chapitre plutôt court, mais j'aime bien ce style de format. En contrepartie, j'essaierai de vous poster de nouveaux chapitres un peu plus souvent. Et puis, sinon, je suis jamais contente et j'en poste pas du tout. Donc au final, c'est tout bénef'.

* * *

Ça fait une semaine. Une semaine jour pour jour que je sais pour Lampadaire, et une semaine que je sais que je veux le faire. Une semaine, c'est assez non ? Je n'hésite pas. Allez. C'est l'heure. Artémis, hache la tête de ce poulet.

Mais je ne peux pas. Je veux dire, il a l'air si… stupide. Je m'y suis attachée, à ce Mr. Volaille. Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné Sam et moi pour le choper, aussi. Et si je faisais juste ça avec un autre poulet ?

 _Tue juste ce poulet, qu'on en finisse._

Parfois en ce moment, je ne sais pas si c'est Lampadaire ou moi que j'entends penser. C'est compliqué parce-qu'on est un peu la même personne.

 _C'est moi. Ou si c'est toi, prétends que c'est moi. On s'en fiche. Et arrête de m'appeler Lampadaire, tu veux ? Tue ce poulet._

Bien, alors c'est elle. Elle a un peu la même façon de penser que moi.

Bon, je vais le faire. Au moins, Mr. Volaille aura la noble fin qu'il mérite. Sacrifié pour une digne cause. Personne ne va le manger.

Planté face à moi, il me fixe avec ses yeux ronds. Je tends les mains pour l'attraper, mais il sent venir l'entourloupe et bondit hors de portée en piaillant. Sale bête.

Je me redresse et tente de le contourner pour le coincer par derrière. S'ensuit une ronde ridicule dans laquelle le poulet et moi nous tournons autour, du défi dans le regard.

Faudrait que l'un de nous se décide, j'ai encore tout le reste du rituel à préparer.

Finalement, je pousse une exclamation et lui saute dessus. Je l'ai eu. Rapidement, sans réfléchir, j'attrape mon couteau et lui tranche la nuque. Beuuark, j'ai du sang partout sur moi.

 _Idiote._

Le poulet se débat encore un peu, et je manque de faire gicler du sang sur le tapis. Ni une ni deux, je cours à la fenêtre et tends le poulet par celle-ci.

 _Artemis! Tu as besoin du sang._

Ahhh, mais c'est vrai! Le bol, faut que j'attrape le bol. Je le localise vite et, dans mon agilité suprême, arrive à le saisir avec mon pied droit, le poulet pendant toujours au bout de mon bras tendu par la fenêtre.

« Euh… Artemis ? »

Je tourne la tête par cette dernière pour apercevoir ma mère.

 _Et merde._

Cette fois, pas de doute, c'était bien moi.

* * *

Voilà voilà, merci de votre lecture, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, ça fait très plaisir. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. :)


	3. Interlude 1

Ave! J'ai décidé de ponctuer cette fiction de ce que j'appelle des **_interludes_ , probablement essentiellement de courts échanges entre Artémis et Lampadaire. Pas de date, mais vous verrez que ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Ce sera aussi peut-être parfois des correspondances**; à voir. Quoi qu'il en soit, **voici le premier**. (je l'ai un peu remanié, j'ai ajouté des choses, je le préfère comme ça)

* * *

« - Mais pourquoi du sang de poulet ?

\- Je suis dans ta tête, j'y peux rien moi si t'as l'esprit tordu.

\- Ah. Et ça justifie que le rituel soit si compliqué ?

\- Oui. Tu pourrais faire le _Vlamz_ d'un claquement de doigts si tu pensais que c'était possible, mais je n'arriverais jamais à t'en convaincre. Avec un bon vieux rituel, c'est plus tangible, plus rationnel.

\- Le _Vlamz_?

\- Le passage dans l'autre dimension. C'est une chose nouvelle, et tout le monde sait que rien ne peut exister tant qu'on n'a pas de mot pour dire que ça existe. Cherche pas, un mot choisit au hasard. J'aimais bien la sonorité.

\- Et c'est quoi, exactement, le _Vlamz_? Je veux dire, j'ai compris l'idée générale, mais, et les détails ? Je vais arriver dans le monde du livre, ou des films ? Et à quel moment ? Je vais être une moldue ou ça va me changer en sorcière ? Et –

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris. Tout cela sera orienté par ton subconscient. Tu n'atterriras ni dans les livres ni dans les films, mais dans l'idée que toi tu as de ce monde. Probablement au commencement de l'histoire, parce-que tu te l'imagines à partir de là. Et tu seras ce que tu penses que tu seras. Pas ce que tu veux être, _attention_. Par exemple, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas être un jedi. Ça n'aurait aucun sens. Eh bien tu ne seras pas un jedi. Et tu sais aussi que tu ne peux pas être une sorcière surpuissante, ça ne sonnerait pas juste. Le tout, c'est de se rendre compte que si ça peut être réel c'est parce-que l'on peut y croire. »

* * *

« - Et Sam ? Et ma famille ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Tu sais _toi_ ?

\- Non.

\- Alors je ne sais pas. Si même toi tu ne sais pas, je ne peux pas t'aider. »

* * *

« - C'est réversible ? Le _Vlamz_ je veux dire.

\- À ton avis ?

\- Non.

\- Alors _non_. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça ne sonnerait pas juste. …Si ça se produit plusieurs fois, ça fait trop de changement pour un seul esprit. La volonté nécessaire est celle de _la_ chose que l'on désire vraiment. Et si on regrette, on est quand-même heureux d'être triste. Comme quand on paie pour aller voir un film triste : on achète son malheur, et on en a pour son argent. Ça nous rend heureux.

\- Tu comprends vite. »

* * *

« - Pour Sam, je crois que je sais.

\- Ah ?

\- Il fallait que ce soit quelque-chose de crédible, mais je ne pouvais pas perdre contact totalement avec ce monde, ni disparaître de la vie des gens. Je ne veux pas être oubliée ou n'être plus que dans une dimension que je me serai imaginée. Ma solution : les chouettes.

\- Développe.

\- Tu sais que les chouettes trouvent le destinataire de ton courrier sans que tu n'aies à leur fournir une adresse si elles ont déjà été chez cette personne ou que tu sais où elle habite ? Sauf si elle a des sortilèges en place pour ne pas être trouvée, bien sûr.

 _Équivalent d'un hochement de tête mental_

\- Eh bien, qui dit qu'elles ne peuvent pas faire pareil d'une dimension à l'autre, si tu les nourris bien et que tu prononces le mot _Tagada_ en accrochant ton message,pourvu que l'endroit existe dans les deux dimensions?

\- _Tagada_ ? C'est nul, comme mot. Et puis imagine qu'un né-moldu ait appelé son hibou comme ça.

\- Peut-être, mais quand j'ai pensé à ça c'est le premier mot qui m'est venu. Ça doit être ça. J'ai l' _impression_ que c'est ça. Et maintenant, c'est trop tard, si je changeais le mot ça deviendrait une invention en ça ne serait plus crédible.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'expliquer tout ça. »

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le constater, il n'y a pas ici de narration. J'aime bien l'idée que les esprits de Lampadaire et d'Artémis ne soient que ce qu'ils sont, des esprits, et que n'ayant pas de corps, ne fassent que communiquer l'un avec l'autre. Ça changera peut-être quand les deux se connaîtront mieux, quand leurs émotions seront _palpables_ de l'une pour l'autre. Mais pour l'instant, ça me paraît plutôt chouette comme ça. Pas non plus d'ordre chronologique particulier entre ces échanges, une pensée, c'est instantané. :) Review?


	4. Chapitre 2 : Le Vlamz

Bien le bonsoir. :) Ce chapitre ne se déroule pas vraiment comme prévu, mais on en arrive là où je voulais et c'est le principal. Prochain chapitre, les choses sérieuses commencent.

* * *

 _Artémis, tu as confiance en moi ?_

Ma mère me dévisage toujours à travers le jardin, plantée de l'autre côté de l'allée.

 _Non non. Je viens de sacrifier un poulet pour toi._ _ **Bien sûr**_ _, que je te fais confiance._

La mâchoire pendante, les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne bouge pas.

 _Il y a une manière plus rapide de faire le Vlamz, Artemis. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce-que tu ne vas pas aimer, mais je crois qu'on n'a plus vraiment le choix._

Ma mère attend une réponse.

 _Comment ?_

 _Saute par la fenêtre. Traverse le jardin. Cours._

J'hésite.

 _Allez, exécution. Dépêche-toi._

 _Heureusement qu'on est au rez-de-chaussée._

Je me mets en mouvement. Je passe la fenêtre et pique un sprint vers la rue, alerte aux instructions de Lampadaire, mon poulet toujours à la main.

 _Ne le lâche pas. Vire à droite quand tu seras au bout de la rue._

Elle ordonne, j'obéis. Je cours, sans un regard en arrière pour ma mère. Pas le temps. Pas le courage.

En moins d'une minute, je me retrouve au milieu du pont de la ville.

 _Mords le poulet, et saute._

 _C'est tout ? Tu es sûre de toi au moins ?  
_

 _Aie confiance._

Je mords, et je saute.

* * *

Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, je les lis. :)


	5. Chapitre 3 : Petits soucis d'atterissage

Hey! Voici un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. J'sais pas, il m'a plu. Je vous souhaite un bonne lecture, lecteurs.

* * *

L'air. L'air, la vitesse, la chute. L'eau. L'eau? L'eau. Plus d'eau. Le froid, le silence. Le noir.

Plus rien.

Un temps. Un instant, une éternité peut-être.

Un éclair de conscience de temps en temps, et un autre.

Lampadaire.

 _Lampadaire._

Elle ne répond pas, mais je sens sa présence. Elle est là, comme endormie. Moi aussi, je suis fatiguée.

Le noir.

Une pensée. Est-ce que je suis morte ?

Non.

Enfin peut-être, après tout. Je ne sais pas.

 _Non._

C'est Lampadaire.

Je sens qu'elle essaie de me dire autre chose, mais je ne comprends plus sa voix.

C'est un peu comme si j'étais sous l'eau, ses mots ne sont plus des mots mais des clapotis inintelligibles.

Je ne la comprends pas.

Elle se fatigue petit à petit et le noir revient doucement.

Le noir.

Cette fois, Lampadaire ne s'adresse pas à moi par des mots. Elle me transmet directement ses émotions.

Je la comprends.

Elle veut que j'attende. J'attends.

Le noir qui m'entoure s'épaissit.

J'attends, puis oublie que je suis en train d'attendre quelque-chose.

Il disparaît petit à petit et je distingue - une voix. Des pas, distants.

Quelque-chose a changé. Je sens des draps sur mon corps, je sens mon corps.

La réalité ? J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. Mes paupières sont lourdes, et retombent aussitôt.

« ….Artemis? _Artemis_? Carole, chérie, elle est réveillée! »

C'est la voix de mon père. J'essaie à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Ma vue est trouble, mais j'aperçois sa silhouette penchée au dessus de moi.

« Papa ? »

Ses yeux sont plantés dans les miens, j'y vois clair maintenant. Mais je ne comprends pas. Où suis-je ? Que s'est il passé ?

« Oui, Artemis, c'est moi, je suis là, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. _Carole !_ »

Derrière-lui, la porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvre et ma mère entre en trombe. La _chambre d'hôpital_?

Quand elle me voit, elle a les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approche du lit et prends ma main dans la sienne.

Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Soudain, je me rappelle. Le _Vlamz_.

Ça n'a pas marché?

Et Lampadaire?

 _Je suis là._

J'ai mal à la tête…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », je me décide à demander à mes parents.

Ils échangent un regard, semblant hésiter. Hésiter à quoi?

« Quoi ?

\- Eh bien... » Commence ma mère. Puis elle tourne la tête vers mon père, cherchant son soutien.

Il prend la parole.

« On va tout t'expliquer, mais tu devrais d'abord prendre un moment pour te reposer. Tu es encore faible. »

Ils se regardent à nouveau et hochent la tête. Le sujet est clos. Je _déteste_ quand ils font ça. J'ai mon mot à dire, aussi, ils savent ?

 _Calme-toi._

Mon père sort pour chercher quelqu'un. Ma mère ne lâche ma main que pour attraper une chaise, et s'en rempare au plus vite.

J'attends. Je la fixe. J'essaie de me rendormir, mais je suis bien réveillée, le sommeil a laissé place à la curiosité.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me laissent dans l'attente comme ça?

Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas marché? Et pourquoi Lampadaire ne me parle-t-elle pas ?

 _Tais-toi. Je réfléchis._

Génial. J'ai même plus le droit de penser, maintenant.

 _Lampadaire, c'est toujours **ma** tête je te rappelle._

 _Oui, eh bien si tu tiens à en apprendre plus tu as tout intérêt à me laisser réfléchir._

 _Je pourrais te faire disparaître, tu sais ? Rien qu'en t'imaginant autrement. Ce ne serait alors plus toi mais une Lampadaire conciliante, sympa, que j'aurais dans la tête._

 _Non, tu ne pourrais pas. Même si tu le voulais, c'est trop tard maintenant. Tu sais que je suis comme ça, et une autre Lampadaire ne serait justement qu'une **imagination** , et tu le saurais. Je suis bien plus réelle que ça. Et tu as besoin de moi._

Je capitule. J'ai toujours mal à la tête et, sous les caresses de ma mère et face à son refus de parler, ma détermination s'effrite.

Je m'endors, d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

* * *

Eeet, la suite au prochain chapitre. Désolée pour ce suspens. À la fois j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop horrible, et à la fois j'espère avoir réussi à bien le placer, qu'il y en a quoi. J'suis peut-être un peu sadique, au fond. Une review? Si vous avez des questions j'essaierai d'y répondre. :)


	6. Chapitre 4 : Y voir un peu plus clair

Un chapitre minuscule, pas parce-que la suite n'est pas écrite, mais parce-que j'avais vraiment _vraiment_ envie de vous faire attendre. Bon, j'ai pas _non plus_ écrit la suite. Mais l'important, c'est que c'est pas à cause de ça.

* * *

À mon réveil, ni mon père ni ma mère ne sont présents. À la place, se trouve… Euh, se trouve… McGonagall.

Minerva McGonagall est à mon chevet. Là, devant moi, assise toute droite sur la chaise qu'occupait ma mère.

 _Perturbant._

Je confirme. Perturbant.

* * *

Ok, clairement, **_là_ ** c'est sadique.

La vérité, c'est que j'avais besoin de ce chapitre pour embrayer avec le prochain. Normalement, ce sera soit un interlude, soit il y aura eu une ellipse. Ou un mix des deux. Vous êtes prévenus! Review ?


	7. Chapitre 5 : Y voir plus clair

Voici la suite, avec les explications de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à toutes vos questions, et sinon, vous pouvez toujours me les poser dans vos reviews. D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier ceux d'entre vous qui ont pris la peine d'en laisser. Elles sont appréciées. :)

* * *

« Sam est passé te voir plusieurs fois pendant que tu étais dans le coma, tu devrais l'appeler pour lui donner de tes nouvelles quand on arrivera. Euh, bien sûr, tu ne peux pas lui parler de Tu-Sais-Quoi…

\- Merci Papa, ne t'inquiète pas, le professeur McGonagall m'a expliqué que je ne pouvais pas. »

Mon père me jette un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur.

« Je sais, c'est juste que... Ta mère et moi, nous sommes si fiers, tu sais. »

Elle tourne la tête depuis le siège passager et me sourit.

…

…

Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications, non ?

Nous sommes dans la voiture, nous revenons de l'hôpital. Il s'est passé presque une journée depuis mon premier réveil après le coma dû au _Vlamz_.

Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

La version officielle est la suivante :

Je marchais tranquillement sur le pont lors d'une balade, comme l'enfant normale que je suis, quand un poulet a traversé la route. Essayant d'épargner l'animal, un automobiliste a tenté une manœuvre et provoqué un accident.

Cet accident m'aurait été fatal si _ma magie_ n'avait pas réagit en me projetant dans l'eau pour m'écarter de la trajectoire du véhicule. Le poulet n'a pas été retrouvé. Ah, et personne n'a été blessé.

McGonagall est formelle : je suis une née moldue. Elle m'a même remis ma lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard.

C'est ce que mes parents ne voulaient pas m'avouer.

En fait, mon père était parti la chercher _elle_ , pour qu'elle puisse m'expliquer la situation.

Ils avaient été mis au courant trois jours auparavant, juste après l'incident. Je suis donc restée dans le coma pendant presque 72 heures.

McGonagall a parlé d'épuisement magique, je crois. Je suis tombée dans le coma à cause de ça, et sous le choc de l'accident, pendant la chute. Il paraît que j'ai bien failli me noyer.

Si j'ai été transportée à l'hôpital du coin et pas à St Mangouste, c'est parce-qu'avec mes parents moldus et au courant de rien ça aurait crée une sacrée pagaille.

McGonagall a paru plutôt surprise quand je m'en suis étonnée, d'ailleurs. Faut dire que je ne suis pas vraiment _censée censée_ savoir que les sorciers ont un hôpital à eux. Mais bon, c'est logique non ? Elle a dû mettre ça sur le compte de la perspicacité. J'espère.

Mais bien sûr, tout ça n'est pas exactement ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Quand j'ai sauté, le _Vlamz_ s'est produit, me changeant en sorcière, me projetant dans cette dimension et créant toute cette histoire comme couverture.

Les sorciers sont vraiment trop crédules, n'empêche. Donnez leur une histoire, ils lui trouveront une cause liée à la magie tout seuls comme des grands.

C'est bien commode. Ils ne se sont même pas demandés où était passé le poulet, ou ce qu'il faisait là au départ.

Enfin bref, _ça a marché._ Je suis une sorcière. Je vais aller à Poudlard. Le Vlamz a marché.

Pour ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, je ne sais pas encore. McGonagall a fait part de tous les détails à mes parents par rapport à la rentrée, quant à ce qu'il se passe pour les nés-moldus et tout ça. Ils disent qu'ils m'expliqueront en temps voulu.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai reçu ma lettre en avance. On est en mai, et je n'aurai 11 ans que le 17 juillet. Le _Vlamz_ n'a pas altéré la date. Mais ça ne devait pas vraiment être possible d'expliquer à mes parents que j'étais une sorcière sans leur parler de Poudlard. J'imagine que je vais devoir attendre les vacances en allant à l'école comme avant.

Ah, et on est en 1991. Au début de l'histoire. Mais j'ai toujours mon âge et mes parents le leur. On est juste... décalés.

Tout semble si normal. Je crois que je n'ai pas encore percuté. _Je suis une sorcière._

Sam ne voudra jamais me croire!

 _Tu ne peux rien lui dire. Tu n'as pas entendu McGonagall ? J'ai dû sous-estimer la force de ta bêtise._

 _Pas le Sam de cette dimension,_ _ **mon**_ _Sam. Il faut que je lui écrive._

 _Vraiment ? Tu comptes vraiment lui écrire ? J'aurais cru que, comme maintenant tu sais que tu as celui de cette dimension…_

 _Mais ce n'est pas la même chose._

 _Tu considères bien tes parents comme les vrais, non ?_

 _C'est pas pareil._

 _Si, ça l'est._

 _Il est différent._

 _Faux. C'est comme si on avait fait une copie de ton ancienne dimension avant de la modifier et de s'y transporter : il est le même ici que là-bas._

 _Il est le même, mais il n'est pas_ _ **lui**_ _. Et puis, deux Sam valent mieux qu'un, non ?_

 _Si ça t'amuse._

Elle m'énerve. J'ai le droit de croire ce que je veux quand-même. Même si ça ne lui plaît pas.

 _Tu as peur._

Quoi ? Mais pas du tout.

 _Si. Tu as peur de te satisfaire de ce monde. Sam ne t'intéresse pas en lui-même. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte, comme l'envie de ne pas être oubliée. Ce qui t'importe vraiment, c'est de ne pas oublier_ _ **toi**_ _. Tu es terrifiée de finir par oublier ton ancien monde et que plus personne ne connaisse la vérité. Ou de commencer à douter, simplement, que ça ait été réel._

 _Et alors ? Même si c'était vrai, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde._

 _Je vis dans ta tête, tout ce qui te regarde me regarde._

 _Eh bien tant pis. Pour une raison ou une autre, j'ai envie de lui écrire, et je le ferai. Ça ne me coûte rien et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas._

 _Tu vas finir par abandonner, et ce sera pire._

 _Je prends le risque._

« Artemis, chérie ? »

Je relève la tête, et croise le regard de ma mère. Je l'interroge du regard.

« Tu as des envies spéciales pour le dîner ? On pourrait commander des pizzas, ou je pourrais peut-être faire un plat pour fêter ton réveil. Après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu le mérites bien. »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« Un poulet serait parfait. »

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Personnellement il y a quelques détails qui me gênent un peu, mais c'est le mieux à quoi j'ai pu arriver. Une review ?


	8. Chapitre 6 : Ennui de hâte efficace

Bien le bonjour ! Voici un chapitre qui, franchement, me plaît moins que les autres. Mais j'en avais besoin. Il aborde un peu ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, qui avait plus ou moins été laissé en suspend.

* * *

Je suis à l'école. Une chose est sûre, je ne me vois pas atterrir à Serdaigle. J'aime apprendre, mais je _déteste_ étudier. Ma théorie, c'est qu'on en apprendrait autant dehors qu'enfermés dans cette salle de classe 8 heures par jour en la seule compagnie de Mme Chaise. Enfin, au moins, des choses plus intéressantes.

Quoi que j'imagine qu'à Poudlard je serai plus motivée.

Ici, j'ai de bonnes notes, mais je ne fais pas vraiment d'effort particulier. C'est juste simple. Il n'y a pas de défi, pas de challenge. Je ne prétends pas être surdouée hein, mais on n'est pas stupides, au bout de deux trois fois on a compris, pas besoin de revenir sur les mêmes notions encore et encore.

Mais Mme Chaise n'a aucune pitié. Elle sait pertinemment qu'on s'ennuie et persiste à répéter inlassablement ses lignes. Le pire, c'est quand elle tente de nous 'instruire de manière ludique', de se faire pédagogue.

Alors, il n'est plus question de rester paresseusement tapi dans son coin, on doit répondre à ses questions, participer, et prendre un air enjoué pour ne pas la décevoir. C'est terrible.

Bon, je ne sais pas, je suis peut-être la seule à penser comme ça. Mais il n'empêche.

Heureusement, Sam est là pour me divertir. Parfois, il réussit même presque à me faire passer outre les leçons géométrie. Brrrr, la géométrie. C'est comme la biologie : au fond, il n'y a rien de moins scientifique.

Lampadaire avait raison sur un point (je fais machinalement taire le _J'ai_ _ **toujours**_ _raison_ que je ne m'étonne qu'à moitié de recevoir de sa part), le Sam de cette dimension n'est pas bien différent de l'ancien. En fait, la seule vraie différence, c'est moi. Je suis obligée de lui cacher la vérité sur la magie, mais aussi sur le _Vlamz._

S'il savait pour le Vlamz, je pense que je supporterais l'idée de ne plus connaître que Sam-le-nouveau. Comme dans matrix : je choisirais la pilule bleue. Au final, si le steak n'est pas réel mais a goût de steak, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais faire la guerre à des machines tout ça pour manger de la nourriture du futur pourrie. Non non, c'est pareil, je m'en satisferais.

Cependant, rien que pour ça, je n'ai pas renoncé à écrire à Sam-mon-Sam. Ne rien pouvoir dire à personne m'est insupportable. Je dois donc attendre l'achat de mes affaires de Poudlard pour lui écrire ; mes parents ne comprendraient pas que je désire un hibou pour le moment, mais je le ferai.

J'ai hâte. Il me tarde de voir le Chemin de Traverse, d'acheter ma baguette, de pouvoir lire mes livres de cours, peut-être même de croiser des élèves de Poudlard.

Pour le moment, assise sur ma chaise, les yeux fixés sur le tableau et mes oreilles filtrant à peine le cours, je m'ennuie à mourir. Mme Chaise essaie encore une fois de nous inculquer le concept de la division non-euclidienne. Je me demande pourquoi elle s'acharne. La pauvre, ce n'est pas sain pour elle. Si elle avait un minimum de bon sens, elle changerait de métier.

Bon, mon point de vue est peut-être encore un peu subjectif. Mais quelle torture !

Heureusement, à Poudlard, ce sera fini tout ça. Il n'y aura plus que des matières intéressantes.

D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandée si les sorciers connaissaient quoi que ce soit aux mathématiques, et à tout ça. Les choses essentielles que l'on apprend à l'école moldue. Et pareil pour les nés moldus, qui n'apprendront jamais ce que l'on enseigne au collège.

Je veux dire, si je n'étais jamais allée à l'école, je ne connaîtrais pas certaines choses qui me semblent évidentes maintenant. La conjugaison, par exemple. On continue à la voir au collège, et je ne vois pas comment faire sans.

Et puis, aucun élève de Poudlard n'a-t-il d'activité extrascolaire ? Je fais du théâtre, mais je me vois mal quitter Poudlard tous les mercredis pour ça. Pareil pour mes rendez-vous chez la psy, mais ça, c'est une bénédiction.

Que mes parents me forcent encore aujourd'hui à y aller me passe au dessus de la tête. C'est pas comme si j'étais tarée. Mais d'après eux, je réfléchis trop pour une enfant de mon âge, je suis trop mature. Moi, mature ? S'ils savaient.

Mes parents parlent aussi des bourses scolaires qui ne leur seront plus allouées. C'est pas pratique, ça. Et puis il y a aussi ce qu'on est censés dire à tout le monde pour excuser mon absence pendant l'année scolaire.

Je veux bien, moi, qu'on dise à tout le monde que je vais dans un collège éloigné pour mes options, je dis pas. Mais déjà ce n'est pas très crédible, et en plus je vois mal le gouvernement gober ça.

N'ont ils pas besoin de me voir scolarisée et passer mes diplômes ? Bon, après tout j'imagine que Poudlard s'occupe des choses comme ça pour les nés-moldus. À approfondir.

Au tableau, les calculs s'empilent. Mme Chaise pose son marqueur et passe dans les rangs distribuer un exercice.

Je vous ai raconté pourquoi je l'appelle Madame Chaise ? Ah, oui, non mais parce-que c'est pas son vrai nom. Les élèves l'appellent maîtresse, et je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à en savoir plus. En fait, ce surnom remonte à ma première semaine d'école. Enfin, ma première semaine d'école primaire.

Le directeur de l'école nous avait réunis dans le réfectoire pour une leçon _édifiante_ sur ce qu'allait être l'école primaire. Comme il manquait une chaise et que c'était la dernière institutrice à entrer, Mme Chaise s'est retrouvée debout comme une débile. Depuis, je l'appelle Madame Chaise. Parce-qu'elle n'en avait pas. Ce n'est ni original ni très recherché, mais ça lui va bien je trouve.

Vous voyez bien que je m'ennuie, rendue à vous raconter ça.

Désolée, vraiment, en ce moment je n'ai rien de plus palpitant pour vous.

Quand je pense que j'ai encore plus de 3 mois à tenir comme ça, franchement ça promet.

* * *

Oui, alors, bon, il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre. C'est comme ça, la vie d'Artemis est chiante. Elle s'ennuie. Vous aussi, probablement. On n'y peut rien. Il y aura plus d'action dans les prochains chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas. ^^ Celui-ci est un peu sur ce que pense Artemis de l'avenir, quant à Poudlard tout ça, mais son avis non mêlé à celui de Lampadaire pour une fois : ses pures attentes et inquiétudes de soit-disant née-moldue. Review ?


	9. Interlude 2

Bonsoir bonsoir. Nouveau chapitre, un interlude, je vous ai déjà fait le topo. Voilà voilà. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

« - Je me demande si JK Rowling existe dans cet univers, et ce qu'elle fait de sa vie, puisqu'elle n'a visiblement pas écrit Harry Potter.

\- N'oublie pas qu'elle fait ce que tu as pensé qu'elle ferait pendant le _Vlamz_.

\- Je n'y ai _pas_ pensé.

\- Alors regarde sur internet.

\- Je déteste quand tu dis ça. Tu sais que si tu dis que j'y ai pensé je vais te contredire, et tu t'imagines que soit j'y ai pensé soit j'y penserai en le faisant et que le _Vlamz_ , toujours actif d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'arrangera pour que ça colle.

\- Si tu savais que je dirais ça, alors pourquoi tu as demandé ? Et puis en attendant, ça marche. »

* * *

« - Eh, je me demandais… Puisque je sais ce qui va arriver grâce aux livres, est-ce que je peux empêcher que ça se produise ?

\- Je pense que ça dépend. Tu sais que ça va se produire, alors est-ce que _puisque_ tu le sais, ça ne se produira pas de toute manière ? Ou est-ce que tu penses que comme ce monde est devenu réel alors le _Vlamz_ ne peut pas avoir une telle influence et que ce serait plus logique que ça puisse ne pas arriver ? Car dans ce cas-là, le Vlamz fera en sorte que ça n'arrive pas pour que tu continues à y croire.

\- J'ai mal à la tête, et je regrette d'avoir posé la question.

\- De toute façon, fais ce que tu veux, on verra bien.

\- …Je pense que si on altère tout trop tôt, le futur risque de trop changer et je n'aurai plus l'avantage de connaître l'avenir.

\- Je crois aussi que tu as raison. Mais il est impossible de ne rien changer si les choses peuvent être changées. Je crois que, sincèrement, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, en vivant comme si tu ne connaissais pas le futur ou en essayant de le changer sans conséquences trop graves.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est comme dans Doctor Who, certaines choses peuvent être modifiées mais pas les points fixes qui servent de charnières à l'histoire. Comme la mort ce certains personnages – de certaines personnes, par exemple.

\- Peut-être. Mais ne t'embête pas trop avec ça.

\- Je vois, tu veux que je fasse au feeling ?

\- C'est ça. Mais ne fais pas ta Gryffondor non plus. Pas que je veuille dire qu'ils sont stupides, mais dans le sens 'ne te précipite pas au devant du danger sans réfléchir'. Si, en fait, stupide c'est le mot.

\- Haha. »

* * *

« - Bon, alors JK existe, et elle est serveuse. C'est triste, quand-même. Tu crois pas qu'on devrait aller la voir, essayer de l'aider, genre la motiver à écrire un bouquin ?

\- Mais imagine qu'elle écrive, je sais pas moi, Twilight.

\- Ah, mais quelle horreur. La penser capable de telles atrocités. Et puis Twilight existe déjà, je te signale.

\- C'était un exemple. Et puis il se passera quoi si elle a l'idée d'Harry Potter ou de quelque-chose de très proche et qu'elle révèle le monde sorcier aux moldus par accident ?

\- …Tu pars loin quand-même.

\- Ah parce-que d'habitude ça va, mais d'un coup comme ça tu décides que c'est bizarre. Ça n'a pas moins de sens que le reste.

\- Je te l'accorde.

\- Je ne vis peut-être que dans ta tête, mais je trouve que vous les humains vous êtes bien hypocrites. Toujours à vous juger les uns les autres sans même vous apercevoir de votre mauvaise foi.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je te fais mes excuses. »

* * *

« - Mais, et les acteurs des films de la saga ?

\- Artemis, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache à la fin ?

\- D'accord, d'accord. Internet ?

\- Internet. »

* * *

« - Tu crois que ça fait de moi une meurtrière ?

\- Théoriquement, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Ils n'existent pas ici, mais tu ne les as pas tués, simplement _pas créés_ dans cet univers. C'est différent. Ils existent toujours dans l'ancien.

\- Mouais, c'est vrai que vu comme ça… »

* * *

Cette fois ça y est, au prochain chapitre les achats d'Artemis sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je précise que l'avis d'Artemis sur Twilight est purement le sien et que je n'ai rien contre les fans. Bon, en l'occurrence je n'aime pas _non plus_. Mais c'est une coïncidence. Review ?


	10. Chapitre 7 : Le Chemin de Traverse

Voici la première partie des achats d'Artemis sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Mes parents et moi regardons avec admiration le mur de briques s'ouvrir pour former un passage sous la baguette de Tom.

Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment.

Le barman du Chaudron Baveur se retire en nous conseillant de ne pas traîner près de Florian Fortarôme, qui serait soi-disant un établissement insalubre et mal fréquenté. L'hypocrite. Mais il nous a aidés et nous le remercions.

Sans baguette, impossible d'accéder au chemin de traverse. Et puis, encore une fois, je me vois mal expliquer à mes parents la raison de mes connaissances sur comment on doit s'y prendre.

McGonagall nous a indiqué l'emplacement du Chaudron Baveur, mais ne s'est pas attardée sur le sujet, se contentant de nous dire de nous adresser à Tom.

J'ai dû trainer mes parents dans l'auberge de force, les sortilèges repousse-moldus faisant leur effet sur eux. Ils se retournaient sans cesse, prétendant avoir une affaire urgente à régler, et refusaient d'admettre l'existence du bâtiment jusqu'à leur entrée dans celui-ci.

Je reste figée une seconde avant de les suivre dans l'ouverture que forme désormais le mur. Le Chemin de Traverse s'étend sous mes yeux.

 _Ça y est,_ _ **enfin**_ _._

Je sens les émotions de Lampadaire se rallier aux miennes en signe d'acquiescement.

Je passe l'entrée et cours pour rejoindre mes parents. Ensemble, nous nous dirigeons vers ce qu'ils devinent être Gringotts. Il faut dire que c'est marqué dessus et que McGonagall nous a dit où c'était. Mais, pour eux, on va dire qu'ils l'ont deviné. _Bravo_.

Tout est comme je l'imaginais.

 _Il faut dire que, littéralement, tu_ _ **l'as**_ _imaginé._

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est comme dans les films. Enfin, il y a aussi certains détails des livres que je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu dans les films. Mais l'aspect est le même.

L'ambiance, aussi. Des sorciers enroulés dans leurs capes se croisent et bavardent allégrement, entrant parfois dans des boutiques ou s'asseyant à la terrasse d'un café.

Je passe devant Fleury et Bott, Mme Guipure, le Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch…

Nous arrivons enfin devant le portail en bronze de Gringotts. À côté est positionné un gobelin en uniforme doré et rouge écarlate.

Mes parents tirent une de ces têtes. Quoi, personne ne leur a dit que la banque était dirigée par des gobelins ?

Passé ce portail, nous arrivons dans un petit hall d'entrée contenant un autre lot de portes, en argent cette fois. Sur ces portes sont gravés les mots : « Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir. Mais à l'appât du gain renon – »

 _C'est bon, on a compris_ _ **, comme dans le livre**_ _._

Oui, bon enfin, bref. On rentre donc dans le _vaste hall de marbre_ par l'une de ces portes. Nous nous dirigeons vers ce qui nous semble être – ce que je sais être l'accueil.

Mes parents posent des questions sur la banque et sur l'argent sorcier au gobelin qui s'occupe de nous. Un galion vaut 5 livres, une mornille 0,29 et une noise 0,01.

Ils décident de me créer un compte et de changer des livres en galions pour 300 galions.

Quoi ? Mais 300 galions, ça doit faire 1500 livres. Ils mettent le paquet.

« Ce que l'on n'utilise pas aujourd'hui, nous le déposerons dans ton coffre ce soir. Et puis c'est ton anniversaire. » me dit ma mère.

Nous ressortons de la banque plus d'une heure plus tard, le sac de ma mère empli d'or. Ce que les procédures gobelines peuvent être longues.

Je décide de dire à mes parents que je souhaite acheter ma baguette en premier. Ils agréent et nous marchons jusqu'à la boutique d'Ollivander.

Au dessus de la porte est écrit « Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C ».

 _Cesse-donc de tout décrire._

Ça doit être pénible, d'être ignoré. Surtout quand on ne peut parler qu'à une seule personne. Mais bon, c'est ce que les orchidoclastes méritent après tout.

 _Je te hais._

Je disais donc, nous entrons dan-

 _Je te hais._

Nous entrons dans le magasin. Ollivander est occupé à servir les clients précédents, une fille de mon âge (il me semble qu'elle est censée aller à Poufsouffle) et sa mère, une sorcière.

Mes parents et moi attendons notre tour près de la porte.

Lorsqu'elle finit par ressortir en possession d'une baguette de bouleau, nous nous avançons.

Ollivander voit tout de suite que je suis née-moldue, et me salue en souriant avant de m'expliquer les principes du choix _de_ la baguette.

Il attrape un mètre-mesureur posé sur le comptoir et entreprends de mesurer chaque partie, aussi infime soit-elle, de mon corps.

Il part ensuite en quête d'une baguette qui pourrait me correspondre dans les rayons qui s'étalent derrière lui. Quelques instants plus tard, il revient avec une boîte dans les mains.

Ce que j'ai hâte !

Il l'ouvre, et me met une baguette dans les mains en me disant de « faire le geste ».

Elle est courte et fine, légère, plutôt foncée et lisse.

« Bois de peuplier, crin de licorne, 22,5 centimètres, souple et parfaite pour les enchantements »

Je l'agite doucement, prenant garde à ne viser personne.

L'étagère en face de moi explose, projetant des débris dans toute l'échoppe.

« Non, non, certainement pas. »

 _Sans blague._

Il répare l'étagère sous le regard ébahi de mes parents, puis retourne chercher une autre boîte.

La baguette suivante est plus longue, et pèse quand il me la place entre les doigts.

« Bois de laurier, crin de licorne, 30 centimètres, plutôt rigide. »

Cette fois, c'est la chaise près de la porte qui prend carrément feu.

« Ah. Alors une autre. », dit-il en l'éteignant.

Il faut encore plusieurs essais plus ou moins désastreux avant qu'il ne me fasse essayer une baguette de cerisier, « …29 centimètres, cœur en ventricule de dragon, plutôt souple. »

Lorsque je l'attrape, je ressens une impression de familiarité, et une chaleur naît dans mon abdomen lorsqu'elle produit une gerbe d'étincelles rouges.

 _C'est celle-là._

* * *

J'ai _adoré_ écrire ce chapitre, c'est bien qu'il y ait enfin un peu d'action, on passe aux choses sérieuses. Ah, et au cas où vous vous le demanderiez, je n'ai rien laissé au hasard pour ce chapitre.

Review?


	11. Chapitre 8 : Une rencontre innatendue

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

 _\- Lunalove : Déjà, merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. Je trouve aussi que mes chapiitres sont courts, si j'essaie de les faire plus longs je ne suis jamais satisfaite et je finis toujours par abandonner. Mais je triche, en fait, puisque souvent mes chapitres sont des bouts de plus grands chapitres. Comme ici. Merci encore, ravie que ça te plaise._

Bonsoir ! Le titre de ce chapitre est paradoxal, parce-que vous vous y attendez du coup. Bref bref bref, lectuuure.

* * *

« C'est celle-là. », répète Ollivander sans le savoir, me regardant sérieusement.

Après avoir payé les 7 galions que nous lui devions, nous le remercions puis sortons.

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais il m'a fait froid dans le dos. » lance ma mère.

Ah. D'accord. Pas moi.

Quoi, il lui a fait peur parce-qu'il fait de la magie ? Elle va avoir peur de moi, bientôt, aussi ?

« Oui, cette façon qu'il avait de parler en te regardant droit dans les yeux sans cligner… »

« Moi je l'aime bien », je rétorque.

Faux, mais rien que pour être opposée à eux je veux bien prétendre que oui. Pur esprit de contradiction. Et ça marche, à priori je les ai choqués, puisqu'ils me jettent tous deux un regard en biais.

 _Ah, c'est plaisant._

Nous allons ensuite chez Madame Guipure, Prêt à Porter Pour Mages et Sorciers acheter mes uniformes. Comme chez Ollivander, on remarque tout de suite que je suis née-moldue.

Mme Guipure est une petite sorcière replète qui nous prie d'attendre en prenant les mesures de… Hermione Granger. Le mètre-mesureur tourne autour d'elle tandis que la couturière relève les mesures.

Très vite, elle me demande d'avancer et un deuxième mètre-mesureur virevolte autour de moi.

« - C'est pour Poudlard, ma petite ? »

Je lui réponds d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

Je crois que je suis intimidée. Hermione Granger est à moins d'un mètre cinquante de moi.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me demande : « Toi aussi, tu rentres en première année ?

\- Oui. », je lui réponds avec un sourire pas tout à fait timide, je ne suis _pas_ timide. Un sourire… Impressionné, disons.

« - Si tu veux, on peut continuer nos courses ensemble. Je ne sais pas toi, mais je suis un peu perdue, je ne connais personne ici. » Elle se retourne ensuite vers ses parents, que je n'avais pas encore remarqués assis à notre droite, au bout d'un rayon. « - Vous seriez d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr. Comment t'appelles-tu, mon enfant ?

\- Artemis madame, enchantée de vous rencontrer. » Encore un sourire. Je les aime bien.

« - Hermione Granger. » dit Hermione en m'offrant sa main.

Je la serre vivement.

Mes parents s'avancent pour saluer les siens, et ils plaisantent ensemble du fait d'avoir des enfants sorciers.

Madame Guipure décrète alors qu'elle va chercher nos robes et qu'elle revient pour faire les retouches nécessaires.

« - Tu as déjà ta baguette ? », je demande à Hermione.

« - Non, c'est le premier magasin que nous faisons. »

 _Parfait._

« - Tu as la tienne ?

\- Oui, on vient de l'acheter. Peut-être que tu pourrais aller chercher ta baguette pendant que mes parents et moi allons faire un tour Au Royaume du Hibou, puis on se retrouve pour acheter nos livres ?

\- Ça me semble être un bon plan. »

Comme ça, je vais pourvoir avoir mon hibou.

Madame Guipure revient alors, deux piles de vêtements flottant derrière elle.

Elle nous les fait passer puis enchante une aiguille pour retoucher nos différentes robes là où elles en ont besoin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et moi ressortons, un sac plein d'uniformes dans les mains, nos parents derrière nous.

Nous avons aussi acheté des chapeaux pointus et des gants de protection en dragon. C'est sur la liste.

Nous convenons de nous retrouver à 16h devant Fleury et Bott, soit dans quarante minutes, et nous nous séparons.

* * *

Plus que deux chapitres sur le chemin de traverse. :) Review?


	12. Chapitre 9 : Un oiseau rare

Un court chapitre, mais la suite arrive. Enfin, elle est en court d'écriture. Mais j'ai des tonnes d'idées et quand l'histoire sera avancée ça risque de partir _vraiment_ loin.

* * *

Nous rentrons chez Au Royaume du Hibou et saluons le vendeur. Il nous demande si nous avons besoin de son assistance, mais nous lui répondons que pour l'instant nous ne faisons que regarder.

Sur les étagères, se trouvent toutes sortes de cages. Des grandes, des petites, certaines contenant de la terre ou du sable, et même un aquarium. Je trouve facilement le coin des chouettes, et m'y avance.

Je les observe attentivement. Laquelle choisir ? La brune tachetée, ou peut-être la grise avec le bout des ailes blanches ? Soudain, je _la_ vois.

Je ne sais pas de quelle espèce elle est, mais _il me la faut_.

La chouette est bleue. _Bleue_. Ses yeux sont comme le ciel d'une nuit d'été, bleus et pleins d'étoiles, et elle les plante directement dans les miens. Elle est majestueuse elle a l'air à la fois si digne et si _grotesquement bleue_.

Le vendeur voit mon expression et m'explique que c'est une chouette très rare, connue pour changer de couleur selon l'aura de son maître. Aux yeux d'un moldu, elle apparaît brune.

Je me tourne vers mon père d'un regard suppliant.

« - Combien coûte-t-elle ? », demande-t-il au marchand, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - 110 galions, monsieur. »

Mon père et ma mère semblent alors se concerter du regard, puis mon père me dit : « Ce n'est pas donné… C'est vraiment celle que tu préfères ? »

\- Oui, oui, oui ! »

 _Je la veux, je la veux, je la veux._

 _Calme-toi._

 _Une chouette bleue, Lampadaire,_ _ **bleue**_ _._

Le marchand intervient alors pour justifier le prix en disant que c'est une espèce très compliquée à se procurer, que les spécimens sont très intelligents et étonnent encore souvent bien des éleveurs. Mais une fois qu'il est domestiqué, c'est un animal fidèle et très utile.

« - …Contrairement à la chouette commune, la Chouettus Géniala possède des capacités magiques, qui diffèrent selon le sorcier qui la possède. C'est le sorcier qui a découvert l'espèce, le célèbre Flexibus Peetcher, qui a théorisé que cette dernière capacité était due à la faculté d'adaptation de sa magie. Pour l'instant, par exemple, celle-là peut communiquer ses émotions avec moi comme par vagues lorsqu'elle le décide. Mais le lien entre nous est plutôt faible, puisque je suis lié à toutes les chouettes du magasin, et il se peut qu'elle recèle de biens plus grands talents. »

Mon père se tourne vers moi. « - Si tu la veux, c'est d'accord, mais ce sera ton cadeau d'anniversaire ma grande.

\- Désirez-vous un moment pour décider si vous la prenez ?

\- Artemis ? »

Il m'interroge du regard.

« - On la prends. », dis-je à l'attention du vendeur.

« - Pour seulement cinq galions de plus, vous aurez la cage de luxe et le nécessaire pour la nourrir et attacher des lettres à sa patte. En bonus, je vous offre aussi un sifflet destiné à l'appeler lorsqu'elle est sortie chasser.

\- On achète le tout. », décide mon père.

Après avoir réglé nos achats, il ne nous reste plus que cinq minutes pour retrouver Hermione, et nous nous dépêchons d'atteindre Fleury et Bott.

* * *

Ne me jugez pas trop durement pour le nom de l'espèce de la chouette. Rappelez-vous, c'est grâce au Vlamz qu'elle existe, donc à l'imagination d'Artemis. Une petite review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?


	13. Chapitre 10 : Un lien, et des adieux

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 _\- Lunalove : Peut-être qu'elles vont le devenir, mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'Hermione soit exactement comme dans les livres. Je veux dire, Artemis va avoir une influence. Merci pour cette autre review, et de continuer à lire ma fic!_

Quatrième et dernier chapitre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après ça, l'histoire commence à partir dans le sens que je souhaite et ce ne sera plus seulement la découverte d'Artemis du monde sorcier. Je veux dire, ma fiction n'est pas sur une fille qui va à Poudlard. Pas vraiment. Rappellez-vous que c'est une crackfic.

* * *

Hermione et ses parents ne sont pas encore arrivés, et nous les attendons pendant que je remercie une fois de plus mes parents pour la chouette.

« Comment tu vas l'appeler ? » me demande ma mère.

« Volatile. »

Ça fait des semaines que j'y réfléchis. Normalement, je l'aurais appelée d'après un personnage ou un lieu de Harry Potter, en référence. Mais là, comme c'est devenu réel, c'est pas possible.

J'ai pensé à l'appeler Snivellus pour me ficher de sa gueule, mais on se poserait des questions.

Je finirais par regretter un nom tiré d'une autre saga, et un prénom commun serait trop banal. Un nom choisi au hasard genre Banane ou Betterave ne serait cool que les 5 premières minutes, et puis en plus je ne saurais jamais pour lequel me décider. Pas question d'appeler ma chouette comme un pseudo non plus, alors pas de nom composé reflétant sa grandeur.

Restent les noms à la captain obvious : Oiseau, Chouette, Hibou, ect..

Volatile est simplement le plus seyant.

Soudain, un hululement retenti et la cage que je tiens à la main se met à trembler.

De la lumière s'en élève, et je ressens une magie étrangère à la mienne. Lorsque ça s'arrête et que je soulève la cage à ma hauteur, Volatile n'est plus bleue.

Elle est noire et ses plumes ont des reflets verts et dorés comme ceux d'un scarabée. Elle est encore plus belle comme ça. Ses yeux sont toujours bleus, mais bien plus clairs qu'avant, semblables aux miens.

Ils brillent d'intelligence, et j'ai l'impression d'y lire une acceptation de son nouveau nom, de la personne qui le lui a donné. De moi comme sa nouvelle maîtresse.

Je passe les doigts à travers les barreaux de sa cage pour la caresser, et elle frotte sa tête contre mon index replié. Un lien magique circule désormais entre nous, je peux le sentir.

Les Granger choisissent ce moment pour arriver.

Hermione observe Volatile avec admiration, elle a dû voir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je m'étonne d'abord qu'elle ne sache pas déjà tout de cette espèce, mais je me rappelle qu'elle n'a encore jamais eu accès à des livres sorciers ni découvert la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Je lui réexplique rapidement ce que m'a dit le vendeur.

« - En tout cas, elle est très jolie.

\- Merci. Et toi, ta baguette, ça s'est bien passé ?

\- J'ai détruit quelques étagères, mais rien de bien grave d'après Ollivander. Il doit y être habitué. » Elle sort sa baguette. « - Ma baguette est en vigne, 27,5 centimètres, avec un cœur en ventricule de dragon. Monsieur Ollivander dit que c'est un cœur puissant qui facilite l'apprentissage des sortilèges, mais souvent générateur de problèmes. »

Ah, voilà. _Ça_ , c'est la Hermione que je connais. Enfin non, que j'ai lue.

 _Ne l'oublie pas, tu ne les connais pas_ _ **vraiment**_ _._

 _Je sais._

« Moi aussi, ma baguette a un cœur en ventricule de dragon. Tu viens de m'apprendre un truc. », dis-je avant de pousser la porte du magasin.

« Merci. », souffle-t-elle dans un sourire.

Nous achetons nos livres sans événement notable, sinon qu'Hermione en achète environ deux fois plus que ce que la liste demande. Je comprends mieux tout d'un coup.

Nous continuons ensuite nos achats sur le Chemin, achetant chaudrons et divers équipements ainsi qu'ingrédients pour potions.

Entre deux achats, nous nous arrêtons chez Florian Fortarôme pour une glace. Hermione et moi essayons le sorbet aux ailes de _pixies_ et ce qui est présenté comme de la crème glacée au lait de _vélane_ , tandis que nos parents optent pour des parfums plus traditionnels - ou plus moldus.

Je convaincs aussi mes parents de m'offrir des bottines en cuir de dragon, enchantées pour tenir chaud lorsqu'il fait froid, ne pas laisser l'humidité rentrer et laisser respirer les pieds. Elles permettent aussi de courir sans faire le moindre bruit de pas.

Vers 18 heures, nous terminons enfin. Epuisées de cette journée, Hermione et moi nous disons au revoir, échangeant nos adresses et promettant de nous retrouver à la rentrée.

Mes parents et moi devons retourner déposer l'argent qu'il nous reste dans mon coffre. Hermione et ses parents s'en vont, et nous nous dirigeons vers Gringotts.

Pour accéder au coffre, nous faisons la découverte des wagonnets de la banque. Franchement, je comprends Hagrid. C'est _affreux_. Mais drôle, mais affreux.

Mon coffre est le numéro 1234. Nous y laissons 37 galions 15 mornilles et 23 noises, et j'en garde une douzaine. C'est tout ce qu'il reste des 300 de ce matin.

La remontée n'est pas plus agréable que la descente, et c'est encore tout retournés que nous passons le mur menant à la ruelle derrière le Chaudron Baveur qu'un grand sorcier avec une moustache a gentiment offert de nous ouvrir.

Je dis adieu au monde sorcier avec résignation.

 _À bientôt._

* * *

Voilà, en fait ce que je voudrais que vous voyez clairement c'est que, vous n'avez que la vision d'Artemis des choses. Ça va changer. Et vous allez peut-être être amenés à douter plein de choses. Mais bon, tout n'est pas encore écrit. Review?


	14. Interlude 3

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 _\- Lunalove : Je sais que si tu t'inscris (ce qui n'est pas très compliqué à faire, tant que tu as une adresse mail) tu peux "t'abonner" aux fictions que tu lis pour être prévenue par mail. Je te proposerais bien de te prévenir par mail moi-même, mais pour me donner ton adresse ce serait par message privé (pour que tout le monde ne le connaisse pas) et c'est impossible quand on n'est pas inscrit. Sinon, je ne vois pas. Merci encore pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu continues à lire, et que ça te plaise!_

Un interlude sous forme de lettre, je vous avait dit que ça pouvait arriver : voici la lettre d'Artemis pour Sam.

* * *

Un autre vendredi 19 juillet 1991 que le tiens, dans une autre dimension que la tienne,

Sam,

J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oubliée, et que cette lettre va te parvenir.

Enfin non, j'espère que tu _m'as_ oubliée et qu'elle ne va _jamais_ t'arriver, tu es probablement triste si tu te souviens de moi.

Tu pensais que ça n'avait pas marché, hein ?

Une Artemis pour laquelle ça n'a pas marché a-t-elle même été créée pour notre monde ?

Tu sais quoi, j'ai décidé que notre monde, mon ancien monde, serait _Avant_ et qu'ici ce serait _Après_. Ça marche pour tout. Maman- _Avant_ est l'ancienne, Maman- _Après_ est celle d'ici. Et les deux ne sont que Maman lorsque l'on n'a pas besoin de distinction. …Bref.

Je vais t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé pour moi, mais avant j'ai quelques questions.

Comment vas-tu ? Que s'est-il passé après mon départ ? Comment ont réagit Maman et Papa ? Mr Volaille a-t-il été retrouvé ?

Pour moi, tout va on ne peut plus bien. Avant-hier, j'ai fait mes achats pour Poudlard sur le Chemin de Traverse, et j'ai même rencontré Hermione Granger.

Ça m'y fait penser, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, je n'avais pas encore de chouette.

Sois sûr que tu me manques. Le Sam d'ici est sympathique, identique à toi en fait, mais je suis obligée de lui mentir constamment à propos de la magie et je _sais_ que c'est une copie.

C'est le seul pour qui je le remarque vraiment, d'ailleurs, peut-être parce-que tu étais le seul au courant dans _Avant_.

Je t'épargnerai les détails du changement de dimension (le _Vlamz_ ), mais sache que tout a fonctionné comme prévu.

Ici, je suis une née-moldue comme les autres qui s'apprête à rentrer à Poudlard.

Ah, et je dois te demander de ne pas tenter de faire le Vlamz. J'ai peur que, sans Lampadaire dans ta tête, tu ne puisses être assez convaincu de la réalité du _Vlamz_ et te tues par accident.

Lampadaire me confirme que tu ne pourrais pas y arriver.

Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à te raconter. J'espère recevoir ta réponse.

Pour me la faire parvenir, dis _Tagada_ en accrochant ta lettre à la patte de Volatile (l'oiseau) et dis-lui mon adresse. C'est très important !

Porte toi bien.

Ton amie,

Artemis

* * *

Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais je ne vois pas comment en tirer quelque-chose de mieux et il est impératif pour la tournure que je veux donner à l'histoire. Review? :)


	15. Chaptitre 11 : Une réponse douteuse

Avant tout, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Merci, donc!

Voici les doutes que je vous avais promis. Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'est le tapement répété du bec de Volatile sur ma vitre qui me tire de mon sommeil. Je sors péniblement du lit, mais cours pratiquement vers elle. Si elle est là, c'est que Sam m'a répondu. J'espère.

Sinon, c'est qu'elle a dû finir par renoncer. Mais j'ai foi.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et la laisse entrer. Elle volète doucement jusqu'à mon bureau, sur lequel est posée sa cage. Elle me tends sa patte et j'en décroche la réponse – yes! – avant de lui donner une friandise.

« Bouchées à la souris enrobées de leur croustillante couche de graines – la gâterie favorite de vos oiseaux ! », dit le paquet. Heureusement qu'elles sont enchantées pour rester fraiches, sinon j'imagine pas l'odeur. Comment Volatile peut-elle avaler ça?

« La lettre. », je me rappelle soudainement.

Je laisse ma chouette manger tranquillement sur mon bureau, et m'empare d'un ouvre-lettres. Je déchirerais bien l'enveloppe, mais elle est trop précieuse. Après tout, c'est tout ce que je possède de _Avant_. ..Ah, et elle vient de Sam. C'est tout ce que j'ai de lui aussi.

 _Grillée._

 _Ce n'était qu'un lapsus._

Je sais que Lampadaire n'aime pas ma façon de me rattacher à quoi que ce soit de _Avant_ , mais qu'elle me lâche avec ça.

« Artemis, » m'écrit Sam « J'ai envie de te croire. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors Artemis-Avant est une copie destinée à te couvrir ; ou bien tu, Artemis-Après, es la copie.

Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que pour Artemis-Avant le _Vlamz_ n'a pas marché.

Elle a juste égorgé d'un poulet et sauté d'un pont. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne le sait toujours pas, personne ne le sait.

Elle a été envoyée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour déterminer si elle avait essayé de se suicider ou pensait vraiment pouvoir y arriver. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, bien sûr, mais je crois que j'étais d'accord avec la décision de tes Parents- _Avant_.

L'incident nous a tous vraiment bouleversés.

Ça fait trois mois maintenant, et Artemis-Avant a enfin été autorisée à rentrer chez elle il y a un peu moins de trois semaines. Les médecins sont formels, elle est schizophrène. Elle est sous cachets, et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait là-bas.

Seule la famille avait droit aux visites, et tes Parents-Avant n'ont rien voulu dire à personne. Ils sont comme renfermés sur eux-mêmes depuis l'accident.

Depuis qu'elle est revenue, Artemis-Avant n'est plus la même. Elle répète ce que lui ont dit les docteurs en boucle d'un regard vide et passe ses journées à dormir. Ils lui ont lavé le cerveau.

Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas savoir si elle le pense vraiment ou nous cache qu'elle est toujours malade.

Voilà pourquoi, Artemis, j'ai envie de te croire. Parce-que j'ai envie de penser qu'elle n'est pas folle, et que tu vis heureuse dans Après.

Mais il se peut très bien que tu sois en réalité Artemis-Avant et que tu aies envoyé cette lettre toi-même. Aller jusqu'à dresser un oiseau pour me l'apporter ? Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir si je dis que ça te ressemble carrément.

Réfléchis-y, tu es peut-être toujours dans Avant. Tu te mens peut-être à toi-même depuis tout ce temps. Si c'est le cas, tu ne t'en rends pas compte et c'est justement ce qu'on appelle la folie.

Tu t'imagines bien que, pour des raisons évidentes, je ne vais pas tenter de réaliser le Vlamz et tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter de ce côté là.

Mr. Volaille a été retrouvé, et je me suis assuré qu'il soit enterré dignement. Dans mon jardin, près de la tombe de Praliné. Tu te souviens de Praliné, et de quand on déguisait cette pauvre chatte en bébé et la promenait en poussette ?

Mon amie me manque. Aussi, même si c'est égoïste et que j'empire peut-être les choses, je choisis de te faire confiance. Même si mes doutes sont fondés et que tu es Artemis- _Avant_ , c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de communiquer avec toi et je préfère ça à te perdre.

Je te souhaite du bonheur, Artemis.

Je reste ton ami,

Sam. »

 _Wow. Eh bien il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire._

* * *

J'espère avoir réussi à semer le doute parmi vous. Artemis a-t-elle vraiment fait le Vlamz, ou est-elle plus tarée que ce qu'on pensait? La réponse viendra ; ou pas. On verra. :) Une petite review? _  
_


	16. Chaptitre 12 : Une, deux lettres

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 _\- Lunalove : Je crois que tu as raison, pour tes questions je vais devoir te laisser patienter. ;) Mais je peux te répondre sur la dernière : je poste mes chapitres dès qu'ils sont écrits et que j'ai internet. Pour l'instant je suis en vacances alors c'est plutôt souvent, mais le reste du temps j'ai du boulot (d'ailleurs je ferais peut-être bien d'aller faire mes devoirs) et surtout je suis en internat alors je ne peux rien poster la semaine à moins d'aller à la bibliothèque, et je n'en ai pas toujours l'occasion._

 _\- Naine-Lapin : Tu sais que tu peux mettre ton pseudo directement en pseudo, au lieu de t'embêter à signer avec? J'assumerai mon entière responsabilité si tu rates ton année à cause de moi, sois-en assurée. :)_

Ce chapitre donne quelques indices sur la future maison d'Artemis, alors sentez-vous libres de spéculer dans les commentaires, mais il y a peu de chances que je vous dise si vous avez trouvé. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Artemis, pour la dernière fois, ne fais pas ça._

 _Je fais ce que je veux, arrête de me donner des ordres._

Lampadaire m'exaspère, à essayer de me dissuader d'envoyer cette lettre.

« Tagada », dis-je en laissant Volatile s'envoler.

D'ailleurs, je me demande quand sa 'capacité spéciale' va se manifester. Le vendeur n'a pas précisé. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que ce sera.

 _Misère. Elle l'a fait._

 _Mais cesse-donc ! Déjà que j'ai dû attendre toute une journée pour que Volatile puisse se reposer, n'en rajoute pas._

Je ferme ma fenêtre et m'apprête à retourner à ma lecture. J'ai commencé à lire les livres que j'ai achetés sur le Chemin de Traverse il faut dire que j'en ai longtemps rêvé.

En ce moment, je dévore Histoire de la magie par Bathilda Tourdesac. Je sais, je sais, on dit toujours que l'histoire de la magie est une matière ennuyeuse, mais ça relate des choses que je me suis toujours demandée. Vous le saviez, vous, qu'il y avait eu plusieurs guerres de géants ? Fascinant, je vous dis.

Merlin, j'espère que je ne suis pas en train de me changer en Hermione. Non, c'est différent. C'est purement mon côté potterhead, je ne ferais jamais ça pour des cours moldus.

Au moment où j'attrape le volume, à l'instant précis où j'entrouvre sa couverture, j'entends ma mère m'appeler.

« Artemis, il y a du courrier pour toi ! »

Quoi, encore ? Eh bien.

Je sors dans le couloir et rejoins ma mère dans l'entrée. Elle me tend une lettre dont je m'empare illico. Elle est d'Hermione.

 _Tiens, quand on parle du loup…_

« Merci. », je marmonne avant d'amorcer un mouvement vers ma chambre.

« Artemis, j'en profite pour te dire que ton père et moi aimerions passer un peu plus de temps avec toi, tu passes ton temps à lire en ce moment et comme tu seras dans ton école à partir de septembre… »

Mince, je savais que ça allait arriver. Lancement du plan « Rassurer les Géniteurs pour être Tranquille et qu'ils Continuent à me Financer ».

Je prends un air innocent et dit : « C'est vrai, moi aussi j'ai envie de vous voir plus souvent. » Ma mère sourit. « Mais je sais que ce ne sera pas facile à Poudlard d'être issue d'une famille non-sorcière. Pas que je ne sois pas fière de mes origines, au contraire, mais j'ai peur d'être perdue. Les enfants sorciers doivent apprendre plein de choses dès le plus jeune âge, alors il faut que je travaille deux fois plus dur si je veux être à la hauteur. Et puis, j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur mon peuple. »

Voilà, ma mère porte désormais un air de sympathie. C'est une situation type, elle se reconnaît et est attendrie. Je vous avais dit, que je faisais du théâtre. Je la joue à la Hermione, et ils ne pourront pas me reprocher d'être studieuse.

« C'est vrai, mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis sûre que tu te débrouillera très bien, tu es futée. Et puis tu ne seras pas seule, il y a cette fille, la miss Granger. Vous vous entendez bien, non ? »

« Oui, j'ai hâte de lire ce que raconte sa lettre. », dis-je en l'agitant. « Mais et si nous sortions, on pourrait aller au parc avec Papa ? Ou faire autre chose, je ne sais pas. »

Ma mère semble considérer l'idée un instant puis réponds : « Non, tu n'as qu'à aller lire la lettre de ton amie. On se verra plus tard. Et puis tu as raison en fin de compte, quand tu seras à l'école on pourra toujours s'écrire. Et tu reviendras pour les vacances. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que l'on passera au moins une journée entière en famille avant ton départ. Ça marche ? »

Le pire, c'est qu'elle pense vraiment que l'idée vient d'elle.

« Merci Maman ! »

Je l'embrasse (je la serre dans mes bras, hein, c'est ma mère, je ne _l'embrasse_ pas) et retourne dans ma chambre en courant.

Mission accomplie.

* * *

Review?


	17. Chapitre 13 : Un point de vue différent

J'ai décidé, de façon tout à fait arbitraire, que cette correspondance ne serait pas un interlude. Parce-que vraiment, celle-ci compte comme un chapitre pour moi. Et, désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'ai eu un festival de théâtre toute la semaine, j'ai vraiment pas eu une seconde pour écrire. ^^'

* * *

De la maison, le mercredi 12 août 2015

Artemis,

J'ai reçu ta lettre. Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir avant de t'écrire une réponse. Franchement, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser. En fait, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser en général.

Il y a deux possibilités : soit le _Vlamz_ a marché et l'une de nous est une copie de l'autre, soit je suis folle.

C'est ce que les médecins affirment.

Pour eux évidemment ça ne peut pas être réel. Mais je me _rappelle_ de Lampadaire, j'ai des _souvenirs_ d'elle. Il est plus que difficile de se convaincre qu'ils ne sont pas réels.

Seulement il y a une chose que j'ai comprise : que ça ait marché ou pas, je suis là.

Si ça a marché, alors je suis une copie, ou bien tu en es une. Mais ça a peu d'importance puisque dans tous les cas, quoi que je fasse ce ne sera jamais réellement pour _moi_ que le _Vlamz_ réussira.

Et si ce n'est pas réel, alors il faut que je sorte de mon délire.

Ils disent que je suis _malade_. Je n'ai aucun moyen d'avoir la certitude que je ne me suis pas envoyée cette lettre moi-même. Je ne l'espère pas, en tout cas.

Si tout est faux, que j'ai une double-personnalité, alors pour l'instant je suis lucide et j'ai envie de le rester.

Je veux bien que tu comprennes que depuis le _Jour du Poulet_ (le _Vlamz_ c'est trop relatif à la version à laquelle on croit, appelons l'événement comme ça) nous ne sommes plus la même personne.

Si on partage le même corps, alors je suis la vraie Artemis et je veux en avoir le contrôle _complet_. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne veux pas me leurrer dans l'illusion que le _Vlamz_ est une possibilité pour moi.

Je te comprends, Artemis, plus que personne. Et je sais que tu peux comprendre aussi ma décision. À partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus que nous nous écrivions.

Je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour te convaincre que tu es fausse, pas plus que tu ne peux me convaincre que je le suis. Après tout, je ne suis même pas sûre _moi-même_ que tu le sois.

Mais ma vie depuis le _Jour du Poulet_ ne me plaît pas. Je n'aime _pas_ être dans l'incertitude constante de ma _propre_ lucidité.

Pour toi, si tout est réel, ne pas me parler ne devrait pas être gênant. Pour moi, ce serait déjà un soulagement.

Tu sais plus que quiconque que nous sommes égoïstes. Que _je_ suis égoïste. Je ne désire pas particulièrement que tu disparaisses, mais je prévalue ma propre personne à la tienne.

Alors si le _Vlamz_ est réel, bonne chance. Sinon, je souhaite effectivement que tu disparaisse. Alors finalement, bonne chance aussi. Et que la meilleure vive.

Adieu,

Artemis.

* * *

Ah, aussi, je voulais vous dire.. Mes titres ne sont pas vraiment toujours, euh, très titresques, ou pertinents, ou quoi que ce soit. Mais je n'ai jamais d'inspiration pour ça. Et si par miracle j'en ai, ffnet n'en veut pas parce-qu'ils sont trop longs. Alors, même si ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose pour vous, j'essaie de dire ce qui doit y être dit. Ouais, c'est plutôt maladroit. C'est comme ça. Les titres pourris, c'est un peu ma marque de fabrique. Et je dis à peine ça pour excuser celui du prochain chapitre, je vous rassure.


	18. Chapitre 14 : Un retour capable

Alors, euh, oui, j'ai pas posté depuis un petit moment. Ha, ha, rire nerveux, je n'ai pas d'excuse. En espérant qu'au moins, ce chapitre vous plaira. J'essaierai de me rattraper en écrivant un peu plus, mais avec tout ce que j'ai de prévu en ce moment c'est pas gagné.

* * *

C'est dans l'après-midi cette fois que ma chouette revient. Elle a mis bien plus de temps que la dernière fois à accomplir son périple. Je lui ouvre la fenêtre, et elle vient se percher sur le bout de mon lit. J'attrape une de ses gâteries et la lui tends.

« Pour toi, Volatile », dis-je en fixant mes yeux dans les siens.

 _Paf !_

Et d'un coup, je me retrouve à m'observer. Je fais face à moi-même. Je – enfin non - mon corps porte la main tenant la friandise à sa bouche, puis agite ses bras tendus sur les côtés. Je me trouve étonnamment grande. Et puis surtout, hors de mon corps. Pourtant, un corps, j'en ai bien un. Deux pieds, deux yeux, deux bras… Des bras ? Non, pas exactement.

C'est à ce moment-là que je comprends. Ce n'est pas mon corps qui est immense, c'est _moi_ qui suis devenue petite.

Enfin plus exactement, je suis devenue Volatile.

Un peu comme un animagus, j'imagine. Sauf qu'à ce qu'il semblerait Volatile est aussi devenue moi.

 _Ça doit être ça, son pouvoir. C'est génial!_

Mais Volatile-Moi continue d'agiter ses « ailes » et risque de finir par casser quelque-chose. En fait, maintenant que j'y fais attention, c'est déjà plus ou moins le cas. Les affaires posées sur mon bureau sont désormais à terre, la corbeille renversée et les papiers voltigent dans la pièce avec l'air que produit Volatile en tournant en rond, sur elle même et de façon générale.

Et je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de loucher comme ça.

J'essaie de bouger mes ailes et m'imagine avoir l'air au moins aussi stupide pour une chouette que ce qu'est Volatile pour une humaine. C'est ma première fois, il faut dire.

Mais outre mon physique, quelque-chose est différent. Quelque-chose manque.

Je réalise enfin que je suis seule ici. Je veux dire _vraiment_ seule. Lampadaire doit être restée dans mon corps.

 _Alors_ _ **pourquoi**_ _est-ce qu'elle n'essaie pas de calmer cette satanée Volatile ?_

En plus du désordre, c'est qu'elle n'est pas silencieuse. À force de _tenter_ de hululer, c'est à dire _crier,_ elle va finir par faire rappliquer tout le quartier.

« Artemis, tout va bien en bas ? » s'inquiète ma mère du haut des escaliers.

Je voudrais pouvoir lui répondre, mais lorsque j'ouvre le bec pour la rassurer il n'y a qu'un cri perçant que j'arrive à lui lancer.

 _Bon, ça suffit comme ça._

Je décide de reprendre mon corps dans les plus brefs délais. …Mais me rends vite compte que je ne sais pas comment on fait.

 _Voyons, comment est-ce que ça s'est déclenché ? J'étais en train de lui donner à manger. Je la regardais dans les yeux. J'ai dit son nom._

 _Mais j'ai déjà accompli chacune de ces tâches plusieurs fois auparavant, et pourtant rien ne s'était produit._

 _Peut-être faut-il toutes les combiner au même moment ? Mais alors, comment faire pour la nommer puisque je ne peux pas parler ?_

Plus j'y pense, moins la perspective de passer le restant de mes jours sous la forme d'une chouette ne me paraît enviable.

 _Je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer, de toute façon._

Je sautille donc jusqu'aux friandises à la souris de ma chouette, enfin de mon humaine. J'en saisis une dans mon bec, mais le temps de me retourner vers Volatile, elle a déjà disparu au fond de mon gosier.

 _Saperlipopette, je comprends mieux Volatile maintenant._

Alors j'en mange une autre, puis deux, puis quatre.

Mais le temps presse, et il faut vraiment que je me retransforme. Je me résous à lui en apporter une.

J'en attrape donc une autre, seulement une fois de plus, je la mange. J'essaie encore et encore, mais à chaque fois, je me retrouve avec une nouvelle bouchée dans l'estomac.

Le moment arrive vite où il n'en reste plus qu'une. Ça craint. Je rassemble toute ma volonté avant de la porter à mon bec. Je fais trois pas, et je l'avale.

 _Ça craint vraiment._

 _Il ne me reste plus qu'à essayer de faire sans. Je suis totalement_ _ **stupide**_ _._

Je cours, ou titube grotesquement sur mes serres, vers Volatile.

Je me plante face à elle, plante mes yeux dans son strabisme, et essaie de dire « Volatile ». Ce n'est pas le son qui sort de ma bouche, mais Volatile a dû comprendre, car avec un autre « Paf ! » je me retrouve dans mon corps.

 _J'ai eu peur._

Ma mère arrive ensuite, et je m'efforce de lui expliquer la raison du bazar sans évoquer la cause magique de l'incident tout en faisant mon possible pour calmer l'assaut mental que me fait subir Lampadaire. Mes parents ont toujours du mal avec la magie, et puis autant ne pas dévoiler tous ses atouts lorsque ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Enfin, atout, pas vraiment. Mais avec de la pratique, ça pourrait en devenir un, voire une capacité exceptionnelle.

Je laisse ma mère me gronder 5 minutes, puis après que je lui ai promis de tout ranger, elle me laisse.

Lampadaire est vraiment en colère, cette fois.

 _C'était horrible ! Et dire que je trouvais que toi tu ne m'écoutais pas ! Cette chouette infernale ne pensait rien de rationnel, et ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens. Tu étais_ _ **obligée**_ _de m'infliger ça, hein ? Et puis tu ne pouvais pas te_ _ **dépêcher**_ _de ré-échanger ? Noooon, tu étais trop occupée à te goinfrer de ces choses infectes._

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demande-t-elle mentalement, alors que j'attrape une plume et du parchemin.

« J'en commande. » dis-je à voix haute avant de me mettre à écrire ma missive.

 _…Tu penses sérieusement que ta chouette a besoin de_ _ **dix**_ _boîtes de bouchées à la souris ?_

« - Mais qui a parlé de Volatile ? »

* * *

Voilà voilà, et j'vous le rappelle, une petite review ça fait pas de mal. :)


	19. Interlude 4

Interlude. Interlude très court. Discussion nocturne entre Artemis et Lampadaire. Introspection. La bise !

* * *

« Je pense qu'elle a raison, mais que tu as raison aussi.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Non mais écoute je–

\- Non sérieux, Lampadaire, ta gueule. Elle a raison. J'ai été trop égoïste, tellement égoïste que la culpabilité arrive à m'atteindre. Comme avec l'histoire du clochard à qui tu donnes de l'argent. Tu préfères le fait de ne pas te sentir coupable à ton argent. Ben si t'es trop égoïste, finalement c'est auto-destructeur. Tu ne fais rien pour toi, puisque le taux de bonheur que ça t'apporte est inférieur à celui de culpabilité. C'est pas comme si c'était une autre personne. C'est différent. C'est moi. Et elle a peut-être les idées plus claires, puisque tu ne l'as pas corrompue. Ses pensées ont quelque-chose de plus légitime. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si je suis une copie ou pas. Et si j'étais une copie tellement indigne que la _moi_ d'origine me détestait ? Je devrais me détester moi aussi. Mais je ne le fais pas, et je me sens coupable pour ça. Je n'en ai rien à faire, qu'elle soit triste. C'est horrible, d'être si indifférente à son _propre_ sort.

\- Non, à toi de m'écouter maintenant. Ça ne l'est pas. Regarde, vous avez évolué différemment, mais vous restez la même personne. Elle aussi se fiche de ton sort, et elle aussi s'en veut pour ça. Mais moins. Et c'est peut-être ce qui fait de toi la plus légitime de deux. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Rien. Ne plus lui répondre, oublier son existence. Oublier que ce que je vis n'est peut-être pas réel. Si j'ai l'impression que c'est réel, alors je me fiche que ça ne le soit pas. Mais si je commence à douter, tout tombera en pièces. Tu réalises que si ça se trouve en ce moment je suis en réalité dans une camisole de force, démente, et occupée à me parler à moi-même ? Non. Je ne peux pas laisser ces pensées s'insinuer en moi. Et dire que j'ai failli oublier la lettre. J'aurais mieux fait.

\- Tu y as cru assez pour créer ce monde, et tu y crois encore, sinon il n'existerait plus. Ou bien, tu as complétement changé de dimension. Dans ce cas-là non plus, tu n'as pas cessé d'y croire. Alors arrête de te plaindre. Tu le souhaiterais bien, que ce soit faux, pour pouvoir te plaindre. Si tu penses que c'est faux, c'est que tu en as envie. Alors arrête. Parce-que tu as envie de penser que c'est faux, mais pas que ça le soit vraiment. »

* * *

Review? :)


	20. Chapitre 15 : Veille et théories

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 _\- Lunalove : Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas répondu à ton précédent commentaire. ^^' Comme tu as pu le voir, le contenu de la lettre d'Hermione n'est pas révélé, c'était juste pour signifier leur correspondance. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais en tête. Bonne lecture!_

Et bien, je ne saurais dire mieux, bonne lecture à vous aussi, lecteurs doublement anonymes. :)

* * *

Demain, c'est la rentrée. J'ai hâte, j'ai hâte, _j'ai_ _hâte._ Avec Hermione, on a prévu de se retrouver à la gare de Kings Cross. Tout est prêt, et je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à dormir. Je suis surexcitée.

J'ai passé la journée avec mes parents, comme je le leur avais promis. Nous sommes allés manger une glace et faire une balade en vélo au parc. Je serais tentée de dire que je me suis ennuyée, mais je dois avouer que ça m'a fait du bien de me poser une dernière fois avant de partir.

Après tout, je ne reverrai pas mes parents avant plusieurs mois.

Volatile émet un hululement perçant, me signifiant son désir de sortir chasser.

« Désolée ma belle, pas ce soir. »

Après l'incident de la dernière fois, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de ré-échanger avec Volatile. Ça n'a pas été très concluant. Oh, ça a marché, mais… Ça n'a pas vraiment _mieux_ marché.

Le mieux qu'on a pu réussir pour le moment, c'est de m'attacher à mon lit avant l'échange (je vous préviens, c'est plutôt compliqué à réaliser seule), et Volatile n'a pas semblé apprécier. Elle ma fait la tête pendant plusieurs jours après ça.

L'idéal, ce serait que Lampadaire arrive à la contrôler lorsque nous échangeons. Mais malheureusement, ça ne donne rien pour le moment.

Lampadaire n'arrive pas non plus à la raisonner par la parole. Mais j'ai une théorie, là dessus.

Je sais que les chouettes peuvent comprendre les paroles des sorciers. Mais si c'est dû à un sort, alors ça ne doit marcher qu'avec les paroles prononcées à voix haute. Ça n'inclus pas les pensées, et les pensées de Volatile sont en _chouette_ alors que celles de Lampadaire sont en _humain_. Ou en anglais, du moins.

C'est pour ça que Lampadaire ne comprend rien aux pensées de Volatile, et inversement. Peut-être que si je trouvais un sort qui fonctionnait sur les pensées, elle l'écouterait.

Et je sais d'expérience qu'essayer de lui parler avant la transformation ne résulte à rien, elle doit être trop choquée pour s'en rappeler pendant, je présume.

 _Mais j'y pense…_

Je n'ai jamais essayé de la raisonner _moi-même_ lorsque j'étais en chouette. Alors que je peux parler - _hululer_ , à voix haute.

* * *

Eh bien, ça ne marche pas.

Mais j'ai une autre théorie, là-dessus.

Le sort transforme toutes les paroles qu'elle entend d _'humain_ vers _chouette_. Si les mots que je prononce sonnent comme un hululement parce-que je suis dans un corps de chouette, et que le sort agit sur ce que je dis puisque je suis une sorcière, c'est double-traduit. Le sort l'entend comme si je faisais semblant de hululer en _humain_ , et elle reçoit ça comme si je faisais semblant de hululer en _chouette_.

Bien sûr, il y a le fait qu'elle comprend son nom. Mais un nom n'est pas traduit, il n'en a pas besoin Basile en anglais, c'est Basile en français.

Mais il faut vraiment que je me couche, à présent. Il est déjà tard et je veux être en forme pour demain. Et puis, les réprimandes de Lampadaire sur ma réitération de l'exercice ne sont pas de tout repos.

* * *

Review? :) (j'espère que vous avez compris .-.)


	21. Chapitre 16 : Le Poudlard Express

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 _\- Lunalove : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, et désolée de poster si tard quand justement tu vantes ma rapidité. Sorry!_

 _\- Armenia : Salut! Eh bien écoute, je suis ravie que tu aies pris la peine de commenter. Ça me fait très plaisir. :) Pour la réalité du Vlamz, je ne peux rien te dire. Héhé, tu verras. De gros bisous à toi aussi!_

Pour tout le monde maintenant, je suis désolée d'avoir pris du retard et de ne poster qu'aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas découragés et que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée, haha. Ha. Ha. Nan sérieux, ce serait pas cool. Mais vous remarquerez que,  
pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est vraiment plus long que la moyenne! Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer, mais à partir de maintenant, comme c'est les vacances (Ô joie), je vais essayer de poster régulièrement. Quelque-chose comme.. 1 chapitre par  
semaine disons. :)

* * *

 **POINT DE VUE DE HARRY POTTER**

Après avoir donné son billet à Harry et lui avoir rappelé de ne pas être en retard pour son train, Hagrid s'excusa et s'en alla.

Harry, resté seul dans la gare, fut très étonné de lire le numéro de son quai, le 9 ¾. Il voyait bien le quai numéro 9 et le quai numéro 10, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Après s'être fait réprimanderpar un employé pour avoir demandé d'où partait un train pour un soi-disant « endroit qui n'existait pas », Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Et si le train partait sans lui et qu'il était obligé de retourner vivre chez les  
Dursley ?

C'est alors que deux filles, chacune accompagnée de ses parents, le dépassèrent.

L'une des deux, celle aux cheveux châtains et très bouclés, venait de dire à l'autre : « …bien sûr McGonagall m'a expliqué comment s'y rendre, mais j'ai eu hâte tout l'été de voir ça par moi-même. J'ai lu dans… »

McGonagall ? Ce nom disait quelque-chose à Harry. C'était le nom de la sorcière qui avait signé sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

Il observa attentivement les deux sorcières tandis qu'elles cessaient de parler et couraient vers la barrière de pierre séparant les voies 9 et 10. Au lieu de s'y écraser comme on eût pu penser qu'elles le fassent, elles disparurent juste avant de la  
toucher.

Harry se décida alors à demander à leurs parents, visiblement moldus, comment elles s'y étaient prises.

« Pour passer de l'autre côté et accéder au quai 9 ¾ il suffit d'avancer vers la barrière. », lui dit l'un d'entre eux, « Si tu as peur, tu peux courir comme l'on fait ma fille et son amie. C'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry remercia l'homme et s'engagea derrière lui vers le mur de briques. Il avait peur de s'écraser et anticipait l'impact, mais il arriva à sa grande surprise de l'autre côté sans encombres.

Le Poudlard Express s'étendait devant lui, écarlate et fumant.

Harry était presque en retard, il se dépêcha donc de dire adieu à l'homme et le remercia une dernière fois avant de monter dans le train.

Il croisa au passage un groupe de sorciers aux cheveux roux qui murmuraient quelque-chose à propos de ne pas avoir trouvé quelqu'un et de ne pas avoir suivi le plan.

Harry dût essayer de nombreux compartiments avant d'enfin en trouver un de libre. Deux jumeaux roux que Harry reconnut comme étant probablement de la même famille que celle qu'il venait de croiser lui proposèrent de l'aider à mettre sa valise dans le  
filet à bagages. N'en pouvant plus, il accepta avec joie.

Il s'essuya le front du dos de la main, ce qui révéla un instant sa cicatrice.

« Tu es Harry Potter ? » demanda l'un des deux.

« Oui. » répondit Harry. « Et vous êtes ?

\- Fred…

\- …Et George

\- Weasley. », finit celui qui lui avait demandé s'il était bien qui il était.

« Enchanté, et merci encore.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, Harry. » répondit l'autre.

Ils ressortirent ensuite, et Harry s'assit dans son compartiment, près de la fenêtre pour pouvoir observer les derniers enfants disant au revoir à leurs parents avant de monter dans le train.

Il entendit son nom, et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Les jumeaux qui l'avaient aidé avaient rejoint leurs frères et sœur et racontaient à leur mère qu'ils l'avaient rencontré dans le train.

« C'est bien. » répondit-elle à voix basse, de sorte que seule une personne y prêtant vraiment attention puisse entendre ce qu'elle disait « Bon travail, les garçons. »

Harry comprenait qu'elle les félicite de l'avoir aidé, mais pourquoi faire ça à voix basse ?

La fillette qui les accompagnait, visiblement plus jeune que ses frères, demanda l'autorisation de monter dans le train pour le rencontrer. Heureusement, sa mère refusa.

« C'est pas croyable… » marmonna Harry.

Hagrid n'avait pas mentit, Harry était célèbre. Il semblait bien que tout le monde l'admirait sans même avoir fait sa connaissance. Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait de si extraordinaire, il ne se rappelait même pas de l'exploit pour lequel il était  
connu et n'était pas particulièrement fier d'être un meurtrier.

Alors que les enfants roux disaient finalement adieu à leur mère, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son compartiment.

« - Excuse-moi, » dit l'une des deux filles de tout à l'heure « est-ce que ces places sont prises ? …Hermione et moi voudrions nous asseoir ensemble, mais il n'y a aucun autre compartiment dans lequel plusieurs places sont inoccupées.

\- Non, asseyez-vous je vous en prie. »

Elles le remercièrent et prirent place l'une en face de l'autre. Celle aux cheveux bouclés était assise à côté de lui, alors que l'autre, plus petite, ayant les cheveux très longs et d'un brun profond tirant presque vers le rouge, s'assit près de la fenêtre.

Elle planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Harry, et dit : « Au fait, je suis Artemis. Artemis Gaïa. Et voici Hermione Granger. » Elle fit un geste vers son amie.

« - Enchanté. » répondit Harry « Je suis Harry Potter. »

La fille à sa droite, Hermione, poussa une exclamation de surprise. « _Le_ Harry Potter ?

\- Euh, oui, c'est moi.

\- J'ai lu à propos de toi dans plusieurs livres sur les exploits de notre siècle et sur la dernière guerre. Dis, tu as vraiment une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ? »

Harry remonta sa frange pour la découvrir.

« Waouh,! Et c'est vrai ce qui est écrit dans–

\- Hermione, » la coupa Artemis « je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit ravi de toute l'attention que tu lui portes. Il est humain, lui aussi, et je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais que l'on sache tout sur toi avant de te connaître, que l'on te voie seulement  
pour quelque-chose que tu ne te rappelle même pas avoir fait. Je pense qu'il a bien besoin d'un peu de répit avant d'arriver à Poudlard où tout le monde risque de lui sauter dessus. »

C'était vrai, mais _comment_ avait-elle fait pour le cerner aussi vite ? Pouvait-elle lire dans ses pensées ? Harry se rassura en se disant qu'elle essayait sûrement seulement de se mettre à sa place. Oui, c'était cela Harry était juste un peu paranoïaque  
voilà tout.

Hermione le regarda.

« - C'est vrai, excuse-moi, je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Merci, Artemis.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. » répondit-elle d'un ton désinvolte en lui souriant.

Une autre personne fit alors irruption dans le compartiment, un garçon aux cheveux roux appartenant de tout évidence à la famille des jumeaux.

Il demanda lui aussi à s'installer, puis se présenta comme Ron Weasley après avoir été invité à s'asseoir par Artemis.

Lui aussi demanda d'un air gêné à voir la cicatrice de Harry lorsqu'il apprit qui il était, et Harry et Artemis échangèrent un regard amusé.

Le Poudlard Express démarra avec légère secousse et les enfants firent un dernier signe de la main à leurs parents sur le quai. Harry, qui n'avait personne à saluer, les regarda faire.

« Vous aussi, c'est votre première année ? » demanda Ron lorsque le quai ne fut plus en vue.

« Oui, pour tous les trois je crois. » répondit Hermione.

Harry acquiesça.

« - Et vous avez une idée de la maison dans laquelle vous allez atterrir ?

\- Moi je ne sais pas » déclara Hermione « Serdaigle me semble être une bonne option, mais Gryffondor ne serait pas mal non plus. Et toi ?

\- Oh, moi, j'espère de tout cœur aller à Gryffondor, c'est là que toute ma famille a été envoyée. Je n'ose pas imaginer le scandale si j'étais réparti ailleurs. Enfin je pense Serdaigle ne serait pas trop mal, et puis Poufsouffle non plus je suppose,  
mais si jamais on m'envoyait à Serpentard… Je serais sûrement déshérité. »

Harry, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'aucune de ces maisons, demanda ce qu'elles signifiaient. Au risque de paraître stupide, il avait envie de savoir.

C'est Hermione qui lui répondit, lui expliquant le système des maisons et les différents caractères de chacune.

« …Et Serpentard est pour ceux qui sont plutôt rusés et ambitieux.

\- Oui, enfin, surtout, tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné sont allés à Serpentard. » ajouta Ron.

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! » protesta Artemis « Les Serpentards ne sont pas des monstres, ce sont seulement les seuls qui _admettent_ pratiquer la magie noire. Alors, il est vrai que la plupart des derniers mages noirs viennent de Serpentard.  
Mais c'est un pur hasard ! Si l'on regarde plus loin dans l'histoire, chaque maison possède un taux égal de sorciers qui ont mal tourné. La maison de quelqu'un ne définit pas qui il est, il faut arrêter de généraliser.

\- C'est vrai. » certifia Hermione, « Les faits tendent à confirmer ce qu'elle affirme. Et puis je suis d'accord, généraliser peut mener à des amalgames, et ce n'est pas juste pour ceux qui y seront envoyés. Un première année est un première année, un  
enfant de onze ans, quelle que soit sa maison. »

Harry trouva qu'elles avaient raison, après tout la maison de quelqu'un ne faisait pas grande différence. S'il aimait bien quelqu'un, c'était le principal. Et s'il ne l'aimait pas, ça ne voulait pas dire que tous les membres de son entourage étaient mauvais.

Encore une fois, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur compartiment. C'était un garçon, qui apparemment avait perdu son crapaud et le cherchait. Hermione décida de l'aider et sortit derrière-lui en s'excusant auprès d'Artemis.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » dit cette dernière « après tout je ne serai pas toute seule. »

Le début du trajet se déroula sans incident, et les trois restants firent connaissance. Harry commençait à bien aimer ses nouveaux amis, bien que Ron et Artemis ne s'entendent pas toujours parfaitement bien sur certains points. Ron était un peu extrême,  
mais au fond était très gentil. Et Artemis, avec ses expressions et son attitude, rappelait à Harry qu'il n'était pas le seul à venir d'une famille moldue.

Au bout d'un certain temps, un chariot à friandises poussé par une vieille sorcière arriva. Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu aucun des bonbons qu'elle vendait, décida de prendre un peu de tout, et invita Ron et Artemis à partager avec lui il n'aurait de toute  
façon jamais pu en avaler une telle dose à lui tout seul.

Au début Ron refusa, mais voyant qu'Artemis acceptait et que Harry insistait, il finit par changer d'avis.

Ils discutèrent et rigolèrent encore un moment, avant qu'une nouvelle fois quelqu'un ne cogne à leur porte. Un garçon blond, que Harry reconnaissait comme étant Draco Malfoy pour l'avoir déjà rencontré à la boutique de Mme Guipure sur le Chemin de Traverse,  
entra alors, entouré de ceux qui semblaient être ses acolytes.

Il les présenta comme étant Crabe et Goyle. Étrangement, il ne donna pas leurs prénoms.

« On raconte que Harry Potter est dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

« Oui, c'est moi. » répondit Harry avec un soupir. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ne s'intéressait donc qu'à son nom et à qui il était ? Enfin, presque tout le monde, pensa-t-il avec un regard pour Artemis.

Draco sembla alors remarquer sa présence, ainsi que celle de Ron. « Et vous êtes ? Non, attendez, les cheveux roux et des habits de seconde main, je sais qui tu es. Tu dois être un Weasley. » nota-t-il avec dédain. « Quant à toi…

\- C'est Artemis. » finit Harry, que le comportement du garçon commençait à énerver.

« Fabuleux. » dit-il avec un sarcasme évident.

« Eh, Draco, » rétorqua-t-elle « ça te tuerais d'être un peu plus sympa ? Parce-que si ton but était de venir ici pour insulter les gens, autant t'en aller tout de suite. »

Harry était impressionné qu'elle ait su lui tenir tête de la sorte.

« Non, en fait, je venais plutôt pour inviter Harry à nous rejoindre. Peut-être a-t-il envie de terminer le trajet en bonne compagnie, pour changer.

\- Je suis capable de choisir mes amis tout seul, Malfoy, merci beaucoup. »

Mais Artemis ajouta : « Par contre, s'il te prenais l'envie de te montrer un peu plus courtois, on accepterait peut-être de te faire profiter de la notre, de compagnie. »

Malfoy releva le menton et sortit avec un regard hautain, comme pour signifier qu'il se montrait trop digne de voyager avec eux de toute façon.

Lorsque la porte du compartiment se referma, ils explosèrent de rire.

« Bien joué, Artemis. » la félicita Ron.

Hermione revint bientôt en compagnie de Neville, le garçon qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son crapaud. Ron décida de faire la démonstration d'un tour de magie que lui avaient appris ses frères, visant à changer son rat en jaune. Artemis lançait un  
sale regard à Croutard, mais Harry ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi.

Le tour échoua, et Hermione décida de lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire en réparant les lunettes de Harry, qui la remercia vivement.

Lorsque le ciel s'assombrit et que la nuit tomba, les filles se décidèrent d'aller se changer en robes de sorciers et les garçons firent de même.

Peu de temps après, le Poudlard Express était arrivé.

* * *

HAHA, VOUS NE VOUS Y ATTENDIEZ PAS À ÇA, HEIN ? Si ? Ah. Enfin, voilà, point de vue Harry. Je ne sais pas vraiment si ce sera récurent, mais ça m'a semblé être le meilleur moyen de faire passer tout ce que je voulais dans ce chapitre. Dans le prochain,  
on sait dans quelle maison Artemis sera. Vous en pensez quoi, vous avez une petite idée ? J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis avant que vous sachiez. Review ?


	22. Chapitre 17 : La cérémonie

Ave! J'ai récupéré mon ordinateur, hallelujah! Enfin, bref bref, nouveaux chapitres! Je remplace le message que je vous avais laissé par celui-ci, et poste le second dans la foulée. La bise!

* * *

Le château de Poudlard est exactement comme on l'imagine. Immense, majestueux, et super impressionnant. Harry aussi, est comme on l'imagine. Ron, lui, est encore plus pénible. La rousseur de ses cheveux vous attaque les yeux, c'est quelque-chose.

Comme il n'y a pas avait pas assez de place dans une barque pour nous tous, je me suis désistée pour les laisser Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville traverser ensemble. Du coup, je me suis retrouvée dans la seule barque dans laquelle il restait de la place.

C'est pour ça, donc, que je dois faire le trajet avec Malfoy. Je ne vous raconte pas la tête qu'il a tirée quand Hagrid le lui a annoncé, c'était épique.

Durant le trajet, Draco n'ose pas dire un mot. Il fait le fier, mais je crois que c'est plutôt à cause du regard que je lui lance.

Nous arrivons sur la berge, et on nous conduit jusqu'au château.

La cérémonie de la répartition est sur le point de commencer, et c'est plutôt comique de voir tout le monde stresser alors qu'il suffit de passer sous le Choipeaux pour être répartis.

Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle et le Choipeaux entame sa chanson (j'ai _toujours_ voulu connaître l'air de cette chanson). Lorsqu'il finit, McGonagall déroule son parchemin et commence à nous appeler vers son fameux tabouret.

* * *

Oui, ce chapitre est court court court. Néanmoins, ne soyez pas déçus cher lecteurs. Car comme promis, le prochain arrive. J'y répondrai aux reviews, ça me semble plus logique de faire comme ça. :) Ça ne vous empêche pas d'en laisser ici, mais bon, il n'y a pas vraiment de matière à discuter, héhé.


	23. Chapitre 18 : De la

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 _\- Amista : Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je sais que son point de vue n'en est pas_ totalement _un, mais il était nécessaire sur pas mal de plans. Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour l'améliorer! C'est chouette, les commentaires constructifs. C'est génial de recevoir des compliments, mais ce n'est pas ce qui fait le plus avancer._ _Merci pour ta review, j'apprécie. :)_

 _\- Lunalove : Ce chapitre devrait répondre à quelques-unes de tes questions, sinon ce sera les prochains! Eh, oui, je ne peux rien te dire moi. Mais sache que tes questions me sont très utiles pour connaître ce que vous voulez savoir, ne rien oublier. Merci de continuer à me soutenir! J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir tout te dire, mais ça gâcherait le suspens, héhé._

Salut! j'ai récupéré mon ordinateur et je peux enfin poster. **N'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre précédent, j'avais laissé un message pour vous signaler mon absence, et je l'ai remplacé par un chapitre. À tous les coups vous n'avez pas reçu d'alerte lorsque je l'ai fait, so, lisez-le avant celui-là. C'est aussi un peu pour ça que ce sont deux chapitres distincts malgré leur taille.  
**

* * *

McGonagall déposa le Choipeaux sur la tête de Crabbe.

 ** _Alors alors, qu'avons nous là ?_**

Crabbe était surpris d'entendre le Choipeaux lui parler, et de le sentir fouiller dans sa mémoire.

 ** _Hm…. Ce n'est pas évident. Tu n'es ni particulièrement studieux, ni très rusé. Quant à ce qui est de la gentillesse, c'est pas vraiment ça non plus. Par contre, tu m'as l'air plutôt téméraire. Mais je doute que tu souhaites aller à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui me fait penser que d'un autre côté, tu es aussi très loyal, du moins à ta famille. Ce qui ferait de toi un assez bon Poufsouffle, mais qui malheureusement t'interdit justement d'y aller._**

Cela amena alors Vincent à réfléchir aux valeurs de sa famille. Avant de choisir le côté des ténèbres, ou de prendre parti dans la guerre, c'était sa fierté qui prévalait sur le reste. Qu'étaient devenus ces principes, lorsque ses membres s'étaient mis à suivre un mage dont le destin était d'être vaincu par un nourrisson ? Il repensa ensuite à cette fille qui, dans le train puis d'un simple regard, avait su réduire Draco au silence. Le plus digne, il réalisa, serait de commencer par essayer d'être dans la même maison qu'elle afin de tenter de sauver l'honneur de sa famille.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

* * *

McGonagall déposa le Choipeaux sur la tête d'Artemis.

Aussitôt, avant presque de l'avoir frôlée, il s'écria : « SERPENT… Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Silence. Silence dans la Grande Salle, silence dans la tête d'Artemis, silence partout. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés vers elle.

Un murmure s'empara alors de la Grande Salle.

… « Merlin, je ne l'avais jamais entendu s'exprimer comme ça. » … « C'est pas normal, tu crois qu'il lui arrive quoi ? » … « La pauvre, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. » … « Tu crois que le Choipeaux est cassé ? »

Dumbledore finit par intervenir à l'aide d'un _Sonorus_ pour faire taire les élèves.

De longues et pénibles minutes emplies de malaise, durant lesquelles l'assemblée toute entière avait les yeux fixés sur le visage figé d'Artemis, passèrent. Puis, faiblement, beaucoup plus calmement, le Choipeaux reprit : « Hum, pardon, Serpentard. »

* * *

McGonagall déposa le Choipeaux sur la tête de Hermione.

Seulement deux personnes avaient été appelées entre Artemis et elle, et le Choipeaux n'avait curieusement pas l'air de s'en être totalement remis. Au moins, il avait recommencé à répartir les élèves.

Hermione avait été surprise lorsque son amie avait été envoyée à Serpentard. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, aucune maison ne lui correspondait mieux. Elle n'y avait juste jamais vraiment réfléchit et avait supposé qu'elle irait à Gryffondor, ou ailleurs.

Hermione aurait aimé être dans la même maison qu'Artemis, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour Serpentard.

 ** _Je vois. Tu es férue de savoir, tu aimes étudier. Tu avais peur de ne pas être acceptée par les autres à cause de ton statut de née-moldue, alors tu t'es mise à apprendre tout ce que tu pouvais. Tu veux leur prouver tout ce dont tu es capable._**

Le Choipeaux avait raison, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais peut-être… Peut-être qu'il se méprenait. Il était vrai qu'Hermione avait toujours aimé étudier, ce qui n'avait été que renforcé par sa découverte de la magie. Mais même si elle avait senti alors avoir quelque-chose à prouver, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Car le monde magique lui avait ouvert de nouvelles horizons, fait rencontrer des gens. Elle avait des amis. Si elle s'instruisait, ce n'était pas pour leur prouver sa valeur, c'était pour elle-même avant tout. Pour réussir. C'était cela, de l'ambition, pas autre-chose.

 ** _Bien alors._**

« Serdaigle. »

* * *

McGonagall déposa le Choipeaux sur la tête de Harry.

 ** _Hmm… Difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage, et pas mal d'esprit aussi. Il y a du talent, oh ça oui – et une bonne dose d'ambition. Alors, où devrais-je te placer ?_**

Harry était somme toute plutôt perdu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le Choipeaux lui posait la question, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, lui, d'où était sa place. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde en faisait toute une histoire. L'indécision du Choipeaux l'agaçait. Qu'il l'envoie où bon lui semble et qu'on n'en parle plus.

 ** _Très bien, très bien, ça arrive. Mais laisse-moi donc réfléchir. Il est plutôt étrange de n'avoir aucune préférence, surtout lorsque l'on est si ancré du côté de la lumière. Tu ne verrais donc pas d'objection à être envoyé à Serpentard, ou à Poufsouffle ? Ou bien à Serdaigle, ou à Gryffondor ? Tu t'en fiches ?_**

Harry ne s'en fichait pas vraiment, évidemment, mais il savait que quelque soit la décision du Choipeaux, il désignerait la maison qui lui correspondrait le mieux. Il était fait pour ça, après tout, alors que Harry venait à peine d'apprendre l'existence des maisons. De plus, ses nouveaux amis étaient déjà divisés dans plusieurs maisons, alors ce n'était pas ça qui allait influencer sa décision.

 **Dans ce cas, ce sera :** « Serpentard. »

* * *

Voilà voilà, on sait enfin dans quelles maisons vont nos petits personnages. Vos réactions? Le chapitre suivant sera la même scène sous le regard d'Artemis, je pense. Bisou bisou.


	24. Chaptitre 19 : Répartition

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 _\- Lunalove : Si tu as aimé les derniers chapitres pour leurs infos, tu devrais être servie. Pour la maison d'Artemis et de Harry, j'avais peur justement d'avoir laissé trop d'indices. Ma soeur et une amie qui lisent la fiction avaient deviné tout de suite, mais c'est peut-être aussi parce-que_ je _suis à Serpentard et qu'elles m'assimilent un peu à Artemis. Mais tu sais, on dit souvent que Salazar et Godrick avaient goût pour le même type d'élèves. Enfin, bref! Ravie que ça t'ai plu! À la prochaine. :)_

Nouveau chapitre, et r **etour de ma promesse de poster toutes les semaines**! ...En sachant que par semaine, j'entends que je peux très bien poster un lundi une semaine et un jeudi celle d'après, tant qu'il y a un chapitre entre lundi et dimanche c'est bon. Oui, je ne suis pas très très douée. En tout cas, je vous annonce fièrement que ceci est le plus gros chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit. Ça risque de continuer comme ça, peut-être peut-être pas, on verra lecture!

* * *

…McGonagall déroule son parchemin et commence à nous appeler vers son fameux tabouret.

La cérémonie se déroule tranquillement jusqu'à ce que… Crabbe qui va à Gryffondor ? Ce n'est pas que je suis choquée, hein, mais PUNAISE C'EST PAS NORMAL.

 _Il semblerait que tu sois déjà en train d'altérer l'histoire._

 _Oui, bon je veux bien, mais en deux minutes et sans lui avoir parlé, un changement si radical ?_

 _À enquêter._

Je tourne la tête vers Malfoy. L'expression de dégoût qu'il arbore est juste grandiose.

Vient le tour de Seamus Finnigan, qui est envoyé à Gryffondor. Je suis la suivante.

McGonagall m'appelle, et je m'avance au milieu de la salle. Elle pose le Choipeaux sur ma tête et… Et le moment le plus embarrassant de ma vie.

Tout le monde me fixe. Les élèves, les professeurs, le groupe de premières années. Tout le monde. Les yeux, fixés, sur moi.

Et le silence effarant, pesant. Le silence dans la Grande-Salle, mais surtout dans ma tête. Si je ne savais déjà pas que le Choipeaux était censé me parler, je ne l'aurais jamais découvert.

 _Hmm, il y a quelqu'un ?_

Pas de réponse.

 _Bonsoir ?_

Et bien sûr, Lampadaire qui en rajoute. _Tu te rends compte que tu as réussi à casser le Choipeaux, quand-même ?_

 _Oh, toi, c'est c'est vraiment pas le moment de t'en mêler !_

 _Non mais ça ne va pas non plus être de ma faute si –_

 ** _Silence vous deux à la fin ! Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici? De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi étrange. Et puis comment ça se fait que vous soyez deux dans votre tête, d'abord ?_**

 _C'est top secret._

 _Lampadaire, franchement… Ah et puis d'abord, Choipeaux, ce n'est pas_ notre _tête, c'est_ la mienne _._

 ** _Oui, bon, comme tu voudras. De toute façon ce n'était pas une vraie question, je peux lire dans tes pensées. C'est juste que je n'y comprends rien à rien._**

 _Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas un peu nul, comme Choipeaux, si vous n'êtes pas fichu de comprendre une gamine de 11 ans ? Et puis il serait temps de me répartir, mince, vous attendez quoi ? Non mais parce-que si vous n'en êtes pas capable ne soyez pas maso hein, arrêtez les frais. Tout le monde va déjà se moquer, de toute manière. Tous ces murmures et ces regards, ce n'est pas hyper agréable vous voyez._

 ** _Tu marques un point. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer à venir m'embêter avec ce genre d'histoires. De toute manière, d'après ce que j'ai vu, vous êtes toutes les deux indéniablement faites pour aller à Serpentard_**

 _Eh ben voilà, vous voyez, quand vous voulez. Wait ! Je peux savoir pourquoi Crabbe a été réparti à Gryffondor ?_

 ** _Et puis quoi encore._**

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il me répartit. Il n'est pas très sympa, hein. Mais au moins je peux enfin quitter toute cette attention et aller m'asseoir.

Par contre je suis déçue, c'est à peine si on m'applaudit. Les ingrats, après tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour en arriver là.

Ah, vous vous souvenez tout à l'heure quand je vous parlais de l'expression dégoutée de Malfoy ? Eh bien ce n'était _rien_ par rapport à la tête qu'il tire en ce moment. Je lui lance un sourire à travers la Grande-Salle.

Ron non plus, n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Un air de trahison flotte sur son visage. Pour ce qui est de Harry, il a juste l'air amusé. Quant à Hermione, elle a l'air plus choquée par le comportement du Choipeaux que par ma maison en elle-même.

Doucement, l'attention de l'assemblée finit par se reporter sur la cérémonie. Enfin, la plupart des Serpentards des autres années continuent à me dévisager mais je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux y faire.

Alors que j'observe Hermione être répartie à Serdaigle – choueeette – quelqu'un me tend la main.

« Tracey Davis. » me dit la fille assise en face de moi. Je la reconnais, elle est aussi en première année.

Ehhhhh, mais Tracey Davis, ce ne serait pas la fille des fanfictions qui ne s'entend pas avec les autres filles de Serpentard ? Une sang-mêlée.

Je m'en rappelle parce-qu'elle est dans une liste de personnages qu'à publiée JK mais qu'elle n'apparaît pas dans le canon. Attendez, ça veut dire que ça influe aussi sur le _Vlamz ?_

 _Évidemment. Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire pour toi, tu l'as intégré._

« Artemis Gaïa. » dis-je en lui serrant la main.

« Eh bien, tu as fait ton petit effet. » dit elle en haussant un sourcil.

Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si elle dit ça amicalement ou en guise de reproche. On n'a qu'à dire que c'était amical.

 _Et puis il n'y a rien de plus horripilant que quand quelqu'un ne remarque pas qu'on essaie de l'enfoncer._

« Ils s'en remettront. Le Choipeaux, par contre… Tu as remarqué comme il est calme ? Il ne crie plus. »

Elle acquiesce, et son regard dévie sur quelque-chose derrière moi. Je tourne la tête en direction de ce qui a pu l'intéresser.

« Dumbledore ? »

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et me dit sérieusement : « Tu as définitivement attiré l'attention ce soir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Mais au lieu de répondre, elle se reconcentre sur la répartition, ses yeux dans le vide et une main jouant dans ses cheveux châtains.

 _Elle t'ignore, mais alors d'une_ puissance _._

 _Bah, pas grave. De toute façon moi aussi ça m'intéresse._

D'ailleurs, Malfoy arrive juste à notre table. Il est applaudit, _lui_. Il prend place à côté de Tracey.

« Une sang-de-bourbe à Serpentard… C'est honteux.

\- Je croyais surtout que ce n'était pas une maison pour les débiles. Mais réfléchis une minute Malfoy, si je suis ici c'est que je suis teeeellement géniale que j'ai réussi à infléchir les croyances de Salazar lui-même.

\- Je crois plutôt qu'il y a eu une erreur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait au Choipeaux, mais tu as très bien pu… tricher ou je ne sais pas. »

 _Quelle ignoble petite fouine._

De manière assez inattendue, c'est Tracey qui prend ma défense.

« Assez, Draco. S'il était possible de tricher ça se saurait. Et puis même si elle avait d'une quelconque manière réussi à le faire, il lui aurait fallu une puissance et des connaissances surpassant celles des fondateurs. Alors quoi qu'il en soit, sa place ici est légitime. Elle est l'une des nôtres maintenant, alors que tu le veuilles ou non tu ne peux pas la traiter comme une vulgaire Poufsouffle. Et puis ce n'est pas la seule à avoir des origines moldues, on ne croit pas tous aux idioties de Tu-Sais-Qui, alors un conseil si tu ne veux pas te faire d'ennemis, reste à ta place. »

Draco s'apprête à lui rétorquer quelque-chose de cinglant, mais il est coupé par les applaudissements saluant un nouvel arrivant.

« Salut. » dit Harry en s'asseyant à ma droite.

Ça c'est une surprise! Mais maintenant que j'y pense, ça paraît plutôt logique... Il n'a pas dû demander au Choipeaux de ne pas venir ici. Ou alors, il répartit les élèves n'importe comment depuis mon passage. Mais ce serait moins chouette.

« Harry ? Bienvenue !

\- Merci ! Alors comme ça on est dans la même maison ? C'est Ron qui va râler, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier beaucoup les Serpentards.

\- Il devra bien s'y faire, je ne pense pas qu'il nous en veuille longtemps. Il finira par comprendre que ce n'est pas parce-qu'on est à Serpentard qu'on est forcément… nuisible comme Malfoy. »

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Harry, qu'il tente de réprimer sans grand succès.

« Eh, retire ce que tu as dit ! »

Pour la première fois, je porte attention à la fille assise à ma gauche. C'est elle qui vient de parler.

 _Pansy Parkinson._

« Oui, tu as raison, pardon. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à oublier que, parfois, certaines personnes sont sensibles peuvent être blessées par de simples mots. Je te présente mes excuses, Draco. »

Mais, tout à fait _étrangement_ , on dirait que ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

« Je ne suis pas sensible ! »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Non, non bien sûr. » puis je chuchote de façon très audible à Harry « Tu vois, il ne s'agirait pas le froisser. »

Pansy me lance un regard noir.

« Oui, bon, pardon. Mais tu noteras qu'il m'a appelée sang-de-bourbe y'a pas plus de dix minutes, j'ai bien le droit de me venger un peu. »

Puis je reprends : « Oui d'ailleurs à ce propos, Draco, si tu cessais de me prendre de haut cinq minutes je pourrais peut-être arrêter de te ridiculiser et tu remarquerais que, née-moldue ou pas, je suis une personne décente.

\- Ça, ça reste à voir. » dit Tracey.

Tracey ? Mais je croyais qu'elle était de mon côté ? J'abandonne, cette fille est un mystère.

« Eh, c'est le tour de Ron. » me signale Harry.

Sans surprise, le rouquin est envoyé à Gryffondor. Ses frères l'acclament, et Harry et moi faisons de même. Les Serpentards autour nous lancent des regards dédaigneux mais bon, je crois qu'on n'en a pas grand-chose à faire.

Enfin, quelques élèves plus tard, Dumbledore nous souhaite la bienvenue et annonce le début du banquet.

C'est aussi quelque-chose qui m'a toujours fait rêver à propos de Poudlard – la _bouffe_.

Toute cette nourriture empilée m'appelle, et qui suis-je pour lui refuser la satisfaction d'être mangée ?

Alors je prends un peu de tout. Harry, que je sais émerveillé de pouvoir manger autant qu'il le désire sans être privé, fait de même à côté de moi.

C'est tout bonnement succulent.

Doucement, la conversation s'engagea avec les autres Serpentards, qui au final se montrent plutôt sympathiques. J'apprends à connaître Millicent Bulstrode, assise à la droite de Tracey, et fais la connaissance de Blaise Zabini.

Goyle, lui, est trop occupé à s'entretenir avec Draco au sujet de la 'trahison de Crabbe'.

Au moment du dessert, je propose une part de tarte à la mélasse à Harry. Je triche un peu, mais comme je sais que c'est son dessert préféré…

Un temps plus tard, il devient évident que tout le monde est rassasié et la nourriture s'efface des plats et des assiettes, les laissant aussi propres que quand nous nous sommes assis.

 _La magie. Je crois que ça me fascinera toujours._

Puis Dumbledore parle, il rappelle quelques interdictions et signale la mort certaine qui attends les élèves dans le couloir du troisième étage.

Oui d'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours rien décidé par rapport à ça. Bah, ça peut bien attendre un peu.

Nous entamons ensuite la chanson de Poudlard.

Je crois que je suis une des seules premières années qui la connaît pas coeur. J'ai lu les livres, aussi. Je choisis de la chanter sur l'air du thème de Harry Potter. Ben oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat final n'est qu'un brouhaha joyeux.

« Ah, la musique. » dit Dumbledore quand c'est finit « Plus magique que tout ce que l'on fait ici. »

C'est…. Une façon de voir les choses.

Finalement, il nous souhaite une bonne nuit et nous invite à aller nous coucher.

Nous nous levons, et subitement Harry porte une main à sa cicatrice.

 _Quirrell._

Je tourne la tête vers la table des professeurs, et en effet celui-ci observe Harry. Il a dû croiser son regard, si ça n'est pas arrivé avant ce devait être parce-que Harry étais dos à lui.

J'étais si occupée avec tout… Poudlard, la magie, les élèves, que j'en ai oublié que PUNAISE DE VOLDEMORT était dans la même pièce que moi. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire par rapport à ça.

Je demande à Harry s'il va bien, et il me répond que oui.

 _Mh._

« C'est le professeur Quirrell », lui dis-je.

« Ça je sais, qui c'est, mais qui est l'homme à côté de lui ? »

Grrr. Rogue. Il ne va pas se mettre à le soupçonner (de quoi, d'ailleurs ? je suis bête), c'est Quirrell le méchant. Rogue pas si vilain. Rogue peut-être gentil même puisque Harry être à Serpentard si Harry pas tout gâcher.

Je fais alors preuve de finesse : « Euh, c'est le professeur Rogue. Il enseigne les potions, il paraît qu'il est très doué. Tu vas voir, ses cours vont te plaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Artemis, tu flashes sur Rogue ? »

Pansy. Cette sale petite peste.

« Bien sûr que non, sale petite peste. »

Oui, je manque un peu de créativité là tout de suite.

« Tu ne serais pas en train de rougir ? » se moque-t-elle.

« De colère, seulement. Fais pas ch… Ne me cherche pas.

\- Quoi, sinon tu vas t'énerver ? J'aimerais bien voir quel sort tu vas me lancer, sang-de-bourbe. »

Touché. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle est tout aussi ignorante que moi.

Je suis sur le point de répliquer, mais Harry me dit :

« Elle essaie juste de te provoquer, ne lui donne pas cette satisfaction. »

Il a raison. Ça ne mène à rien, et puis je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me la mettre à dos dès le premier jour.

Alors je ris. Elle ne peut pas m'enfoncer si je le fais moi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

« Haha, tu n'as pas tord. Mais, hum, je crois qu'on devrait suivre les préfets. Je n'ai pas très envie de devoir trouver la salle commune toute seule. »

Ce que, soyons clairs, je pourrais certainement me débrouiller à faire. Le mot de passe, d'un autre côté…

Nous sortons dans le Hall et descendons jusqu'au cachots.

Le mot de passe 'Puissance et Honneur', donné par la préfète Gemma Farley, ne me surprend pas plus que ça. Ce sont des Serpentards, après tout.

 _Tu_ **es** _à Serpentard._

 _Mais je n'ai jamais dit ne pas avoir d'honneur, merci bien._

Nous entrons dans la salle commune, et avons à peine le temps de nous extasier sur les fenêtres donnant sur les profondeurs du lac avant que Gemma ne décide de nous mener à nos dortoirs. Je souhaite donc bonne nuit à Harry. J'espère qu'il s'entendra bien avec les garçons.

Pour l'instant à part avec Malfoy ça a l'air de plutôt bien se passer. Mais même lui, il s'est plutôt tenu envers Harry ce soir. Je pense qu'il doit être fier, malgré tout, qu'il ait été répartit à Serpentard.

Au final, dans la saga sa haine vient surtout du rejet de Harry. Du coup, je pense que c'est plus moi qu'il a assimilée à l'épisode du train cette fois ci. Bah, tant pis. Ça pourrait même les conduire à être amis, qui sait.

Mais je commence à être super fatiguée et lorsque nous arrivons dans le dortoir des filles, comme les autres je ne m'attarde pas trop avant de me mettre en pyjama et de me coucher.

Ce n'est que le premier jour, me dis-je en observant les rideaux de soie verte de mon lit à baldaquin. Ça ne fait que commencer.

* * *

J'ai vraiment vraiment besoin de vos avis, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Il est probable que le prochain chapitre change de pdv ou soit un interlude. À voir. Review review?


	25. Chapitre 20 : Déductions habiles

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 _\- Lunalove : Haha, désolée, mais ce chapitre ne répondra pas à tes questions! Peut-être le suivant? ;) Je suis toujours aussi contente de te retrouver dans les reviews! À la semaine prochaine.. :)_

Euh... Oui, petite rectification : Je posterai toutes les semaines, _lorsque j'ai internet_. Je suis en voyage, et comme par hasard alors que je comptais utiliser ma 4g pour poster, panne de réseau. Enfin, bref, pour une fois j'ai plus ou moins une excuse. :') Normalement, la semaine prochaine ça devrait être bon.

* * *

Dumbledore était troublé. La soirée ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'avait espérée. Avait-il eu tort de confier une mission si importante aux Weasley ?

Cela lui avait pourtant semblé être la meilleure option.

Mais avec Harry à Serpentard, il ne pouvait plus se reposer sur ça. Bien sûr, le plus jeune et lui allaient partager quelques cours, et d'après ce que Percy lui avait rapporté les deux s'entendaient plutôt bien, mais son plan souffrirait du manque de proximité évident.

Il devait trouver un moyen de remettre la main sur Harry.

Sauf qu'avant de décider de la suite, il devait d'abord comprendre ce qu'il avait mal calculé. Car en toute logique, le jeune Potter aurait dû rejeter Serpentard à l'instant où il avait appris que des mages comme Tom en provenaient.

Depuis son enfance, Dumbledore avait tout fait pour l'influencer à aller du côté de la lumière. Oh, rien de bien méchant, il l'avait juste _aidé_ _un peu_.

Ce n'était pas un hasard, si Harry avait vécu chez les Dursley. Bien sûr, il y avait la raison de la protection de sa mère, mais ça restait encore à prouver. De plus, Dumbledore étant son tuteur magique et au vu des défenses de Poudlard, il ne fallait pas croire qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de faire autrement.

Seulement quoi de mieux pour s'assurer d'obtenir l'allégeance de quelqu'un que de le « sauver » ? Les parents abusifs étaient la menace, par la faute du côté des ténèbres responsable de la mort de Lily et James, tandis que celui de la lumière était la salvation.

Ce n'était pas un hasard non plus, si c'était Hagrid qui avait recueilli Harry de chez les Dursley : lui faire découvrir le monde sorcier par quelqu'un qui ne risquait pas d'omettre le « grand homme, Dumbledore ». Le bougre lui était si dévoué qu'Albus n'avait rien eu besoin de lui souffler.

Il était vrai qu'il aurait pu s'assurer de l'avenir de Harry en le soumettant par la magie, mais cela aurait mit en péril la réalisation de la prophétie.

Dans la lutte contre Voldemort, des sacrifices étaient nécessaires, pour le plus grand bien. Il était du devoir de Dumbledore de les assumer. Il n'y avait que lui pour les faire que lui d'assez fort pour les supporter. Il n'avait pas de temps pour les regrets. La fin justifiait les moyens. Et à plus de 110 ans, sa fin était proche de toute manière.

Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était où son plan avait raté. Enfin, pas vraiment _raté_ , tout n'était pas perdu, mais l'influence des Serpentards risquait de détourner Potter de son emprise.

Dumbledore allait devoir étudier attentivement le comportement de ses amis pour déterminer ce qu'il devrait faire. Severus allait pouvoir l'aider à surveiller les Serpentards de près, étant à la tête de leur maison.

Dumbledore ne craignait pas tant l'influence des camarades de Harry que celle la maison en elle-même.

Assez naturellement, les élèves de chaque maison développaient au fil des années un comportement qui leur était propre. Il est vrai que comme ils étaient répartis selon leur nature ça paraissait logique, mais la dynamique de groupe avait un impact important sur chaque individu.

Chez Serpentard, le masque d'impassibilité et le goût pour la magie noire étaient communs à la plupart des élèves au dessus de la première année. Les idéaux sang-purs y étaient aussi très répandus.

Et ajouté à cela, beaucoup d'élèves répartis là-bas avaient pour parents d'anciens mangemorts.

Enfin, pour résumer, pas le meilleur moyen de rallier Harry à la cause de l'Ordre.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le décider à aller à Serpentard ? Personne ne lui avait donc expliqué ce dont il s'agissait ? Que Tom y avait été élève, alors que ses parents étaient des Gryffondors ? C'était le rôle du petit Weasley.

Mais peut-être s'agissait-il d'un élément extérieur ? À tout bien considérer, Dumbledore avait tout fait pour que Harry soit conditionné à aller Gryffondor. Rien dans le monde magique n'aurait dû pouvoir lui en faire décider autrement.

Cela avait donc probablement était causé par des élèves. La question était, qui ?

Ron Weasley n'aurait pas trahi sa famille, Dumbledore en était certain. Mais en avait-il trop rajouté et dégouté Harry de Gryffondor ? Possible. Seulement Dumbledore ne s'imaginait pas Potter avoir autant de discernement.

Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait peut-être contredit devant Harry, cela dit. Malfoy ? C'était une hypothèse plausible. Mais si Harry avait décidé de suivre Draco plutôt que Ron, c'était pire que ce que Dumbledore avait jusqu'alors imaginé.

Mais quelque-chose clochait dans ce raisonnement. Si la haine que les moldus lui avaient témoignée l'avait amené à les haïr en retour, pourquoi fréquenter des nées-moldus ?

Ce qui amenait Dumbledore à sa dernière conclusion. Ce changement, devait tout simplement venir d'un née-moldu.

Et très possiblement, de la seule née-moldue répartie à Serpentard. Née-moldue avec qui le garçon semblait d'ailleurs très bien s'entendre.

C'est à cet instant là que la vérité frappa Dumbledore. La réaction du Choipeaux à la fille, la répartition de Harry, la pierre qui venait d'être déplacée… Tout collait.

Voldemort en avait après la pierre, et en profitait pour priver Dumbledore de son arme en en faisant son allié.

Artemis Gaïa, abritait en réalité Voldemort.

* * *

Alors, vos réactions sur ses réactions? Vous en pensez quoi? Vous vous fiez à ce qu'il pense?

Sinon, je suis ravie de voir le nombre de reviews augmenter chaque semaine. Puissent les lecteurs invisibles se manifester!


	26. Chapitre 21 : Premiers cours et ennuis

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 _\- Lunalove : Parce-que tu ne trouves pas qu'Artemis a une attitude bizarre? Pour Dumbledore, il faut savoir que c'est un personnage que je n'aime vraiment pas. Et souviens-toi qu'Artemis a lu les livres et s'est fait un avis dessus avant de faire le Vlamz, ce qui a pu l'influencer. C'est cool que l'avis de Dumbledore te rende perplexe, après tout tu l'as dit toi-même, tout peut arriver. ;) Mais malheureusement, ce chapitre ne répond pas à beaucoup de questions. ^^_

Oui, ce chapitre est en partie pour me faire pardonner du retard de la dernière fois.

* * *

C'est très, très très, frustrant. Je pourrais aller dans la forêt interdite, découvrir la Salle sur Demande, jouer au Quidditch, faire n'importe quoi… Et au lieu de ça, je dois aller en cours de Potions.

Oui, bon, c'est pas la mort, ce sera intéressant, je vais rencontrer Rogue tout ça. Mais je MEURS de faire tout un tas de choses, et même si j'ai super envie d'apprendre tout ce qui concerne le monde magique, le programme m'embête un peu.

Et puis je vais avoir des devoirs. Et des amis à ne pas délaisser. Ça laisse peu de temps pour l'aventure.

Cette après midi, Harry et moi allons boire le thé chez Hagrid. Mais il y a aussi mes parents qui vont vouloir des nouvelles, et Sam, et Sam-Avant que j'ai un peu délaissé. C'est que, le monde magique est quand-même plus intéressant.

Comme nous avons Potions en commun avec les Gryffondors, Harry a proposé à Ron que l'on s'y rende tous ensembles. Lui, Neville, et même Crabbe, nous accompagnent donc.

Vincent a l'air mal en point. Ce matin, il a reçu une beuglante au petit déjeuner. Ses parents n'ont pas _super bien pris_ la nouvelle de la veille.

Je trouve ça un peu dommage que Hermione ne soit pas avec nous, mais j'ai botanique avec elle en deuxième heure et on a prévu de manger ensemble de toute façon.

Je crois qu'elle va bien se plaire, à Serdaigle. Je ne connais pas trop les élèves, mais je sais que Padma Patil, la jumelle de Parvati, y est aussi. Elles devraient plutôt bien s'entendre.

Ron fait la tête, mais j'ai foi qu'il finira par accepter que Harry et moi sommes à Serpentard.

D'ailleurs, les Serpentards. La plupart sont décents, Pancy est chiante et Draco tente de m'intimider, Tracey reste insondable, mais la plupart sont décents.

Je crois que Harry s'intègre bien parmi les garçons – ce qui me fait un peu peur. Mais il garde ses distances avec Malfoy, donc ça va.

Je crois que si Draco veut s'en faire un ami, il devra d'abord arrêter de harceler chaque né-moldu qui passe sur son chemin.

Quoi qu'il en soit, on arrive dans les cachots. La plupart des élèves sont déjà là.

« Potter ! » lance Draco. « La sang-de-bourbe encore je veux bien, mais des _Gryffondors_? »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Mêle toi de tes affaires, le furet. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais après seulement un jour ces échanges de piques deviennent déjà une habitude.

 _Il continue parce-que tu lui fais peur._

 _Et je continue parce-que c'est un sale furet._

Au final ce n'est pas si mal, ça devrait aider Ron à moins faire le débile.

Malfoy lâche l'affaire. Je me dis que c'est cool, puis je réalise que c'est parce-que Rogue est là et qu'on doit rentrer en classe. Grrr, cet ascenseur émotionnel.

Mais quand j'y pense, c'est mon premier cours à Poudlard. Ça n'arrive qu'une fois. En fait, plus je suis ici, moins je réalise que je réalise mon rêve.

Juste, imaginez-vous. Chaque détail que je reconnais, chaque personne… Si je m'écoutais je sauterais au plafond.

Mais je me rends compte que j'en fais partie maintenant. J'ai tout mon temps. Ça devient – normal, presque. Seulement ça va, parce-que ça n'a rien de moins excitant pour autant.

 _C'est ce que tu te racontes parce-que tu ne tiens pas en place ?_

 _Oui._

Enfin bref, je rentre et m'assois à côté de Harry. Ron est avec Neville de l'autre côté de la salle, et le pauvre Crabbe ne sait pas où aller. Fallait pas aller à Gryffondor, aussi.

Il me jette un regard, et je hausse les sourcils. J'ai vraiment du mal à le comprendre. D'abord il choisit d'aller à Gryffondor, puis il a des regrets ? Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

D'ailleurs, c'est toujours quelque-chose qui m'a perturbé à propos de Poudlard. La personnalité change au fil du temps, et si on avait une « phase » à 11 ans puis évoluait complétement différemment ?

Double-enfin double-bref. Il finit par s'asseoir tout seul du côté Griffy et Rogue commence son cours.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit un peu plus sympa avec Harry, mais il ne le ménage pas sur ses questions. Il pourrait faire un petit effort, quand-même. Ce n'est pas parce-que Harry a la même tête que son père que c'est la même personne.

Alors, bon, je souffle la première réponse à Harry. Et, bon, je ne suis pas assez furtive. Alors, voilà, Rogue me repère. Et donc, il a décidé que les prochaines questions étaient pour moi. Si je réponds mal, j'aurai une retenue.

Évidemment, je réponds juste à toutes celles qu'il avait prévues pour Harry. Je les connais. Mais soudainement, il change de programme. Il doit avoir compris quelque-chose. Du coup, eh bien, retenue.

Gééééénial. Il ne pourrait pas plutôt revenir aux bases et s'acharner sur les Gryffondors ? Je vois très bien ce qu'il fait, une retenue n'enlève pas de points à une maison. C'est quand-même patassier, hein.

Au moins, j'ai épargné son interrogation à Harry. C'est déjà ça. Mais Rogue m'observe bizarrement.

Ma détention est demain, ce qui veut dire que je devrai attendre mercredi avant de pouvoir vaquer à mes occupations librement.

Quoi que, non, mercredi on a notre premier cours de vol, ça fait moitié moins de temps.

Mais je crois que, pour le moment, je ferais bien de prêter attention au cours. Je n'ai pas envie de rater mon année en Potions.

Non, en fait, j'ai envie d'être la meilleure élève pour d'une part me venger de Rogue, et de l'autre dépasser Malfoy dans sa matière de prédilection.

* * *

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Harry et moi n'avons rien fait exploser (pauvre Neville, pauvre Ron... Quant à Seamus, il faudra bien qu'il s'y habitue).

La mauvaise, c'est que Pansy m'en veut d'avoir « fait honte à notre maison » et raconte à tout le monde que, peinée que mon adoration ne soit pas réciproque, j'ai fait exprès de donner une mauvaise réponse pour passer plus de temps avec Rogue.

Elle commence à me taper sur les nerfs, la débile.

Mais bon, personne ne la croit, alors que tout le monde a vu sa réaction lorsque je lui ai demandé si elle comptait faire pareil avec Draco ou si ses parents le lui avaient interdit parce-qu'elle n'était pas bonne à marier et apporterait le déshonneur sur sa famille.

Ouais, en gros maintenant elle me déteste.

 _Bien joué. Hier tu ne voulais pas, tu sais, ne pas envenimer les choses ?_

 _Ouais, si, mais elle m'a cherchée. Et puis, elle peut bien me mépriser tant qu'elle veut pour ce que j'en ai à faire…_

 _Fais gaffe quand-même. Toute seule ce n'est pas une menace, mais la manipulation fait partie de ses spécialités et tu n'as pas envie d'avoir toute la maison à dos._

 _Bof._

* * *

Hermione et moi sortons de la serre où s'est déroulé de cours de botanique, et nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle. Harry marche quelques pas devant nous.

Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter en classe, étant l'une comme l'autre (je rectifie : l'une quand-même plus que l'autre) intéressée par le cours.

Elle me raconte sa soirée d'hier, me félicite pour ma répartition, et je fais de même. Elle me dit qu'elle a eu Sortilèges ce matin, et que même le cours théorique est fascinant.

Ce qui est bien, c'est que ce n'est pas la seule dans sa classe que ça passionne et qu'elle s'est rapidement fait des amis. De plus, les cours des Serdaigles semblent selon elle être animés de débats _captivants_.

Nous arrivons bientôt aux portes du château, puis dans la Grande Salle. La plupart de nos amis sont à Gryffondor, mais nous nous disons que ce ne serait peut-être pas très bien reçu de la part des Gryffondors comme des Serpentards si je mangeais à leur table. Comme de toute manière elle comptait me présenter ses camarades, nous décidons de manger à la table des Serdaigles.

Ses amis sont sympas, mais _qu'est-ce que ça parle de_ _ **cours**_ _. Des_ _ **recherches**_ _qu'ils vont faire, de leurs_ _ **futurs exposés**_. Je veux dire, moi aussi ça m'intéresse, mais nous n'avons eu que _deux cours en tout_ pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas _possible_ d'avoir autant à raconter.

Éventuellement la discussion bifurque, et nous nous retrouvons à discuter des différences culturelles entre les moldus et les sorciers. C'est toujours dans une optique d'acquisition de connaissances, mais ça me permet d'y participer.

Il ne faut pas se méprendre, j'ai lu tous les livres de cours. Je _savais_ de quoi ils parlaient. Mais de là à commenter*...

Enfin bref, le repas se termine et alors que Hermione va à la bibliothèque avec les autres, je rejoins Harry.

Nous avons encore un peu de temps avant le cours de Sortillèges, alors on sort au bord du lac.

L'été-vacances est fini, mais l'été-saison n'a pas encore laissé sa place à l'automne.

De loin, je peux apercevoir le Saule-Cogneur dont les feuilles sont encore d'un vert vif.

Nous restons assis en silence à contempler le reflet du soleil sur l'eau un bon moment avant de nous lever. Je crois que l'on a été si pris par les évènements, les gens, les cours, que depuis hier nous n'avions pas réellement eu le temps de nous poser vraiment.

Être ici, à Poudlard, avec tant de choses à faire… On ne va pas s'ennuyer.

* * *

*D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour vous dire de laisser un commentaire. ;_;

À la semaine prochaiiine.


	27. Chapitre 22 : La surprise de Pouletdoré

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 _\- Lunalove : Tu vois, c'est très étrange. Parfois on ne s'attend pas du tout à ce que quelque-chose fasse rire. Au théâtre, quand on joue, on voit les réactions des gens. Mais ici, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vous fait rire : les choses que j'écris dans ce but, ou celles qui sont accidentelles..? Tu serais surprise. Gros bisous :)_

Nouveau chapitre. La retenue et un peu plus. Mais, un peu moins aussi. Bisous, lecture. :)

* * *

Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Et je dis ça en temps qu'athée.

Je vole !

Je vole, dans le ciel ! Sur un balai !

Bon, pas très haut ni très vite, mais je me suis préparée toute ma vie pour ça.

Pendant ce cours en première année, Harry est normalement sélectionné dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison? Oui bah non. Pas cette fois.

Parce-que j'y ai réfléchi. Dans l'histoire, Harry est à Gryffondor. Mais là, pas possible que Mcgo le recrute. Et on n'a pas vraiment envie de risquer l'expulsion.

Alors j'ai empêché Neville de se casser le poignet. Si Mme Bibine restait, pas le Rapeltout volé. Lorsqu'il a décollé, bien avant tout le monde, je lui ai sauté dessus avant qu'il ne s'élève trop.

Je l'ai renversé de son balai. Ça l'a un peu sonné, mais il va bien. Mme Bibine ne savait pas si elle devait me remercier ou m'enlever des points, alors elle l'a aidé à se relever, l'a sermonné, et m'a ignorée.

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai très envie que Harry fasse du Quidditch. Ça lui plait, et c'est génial. Mais étant à Serpentard, je ne vois pas trop comment lui arranger ça.

Ce n'est pas comme si Rogue avait eu une chance de l'apercevoir des cachots. Et puis peut-être que Malfoy et lui n'en seraient pas arrivés à se battre de toute manière. Je n'en sais rien moi, plein de choses semblent changer aléatoirement ces temps-ci.

D'ailleurs j'ai réfléchit à un truc récemment. Dans les films et les bouquins, changer le passé peut avoir un impact _énorme_ sur le futur. Alors est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je fais maintenant peut avoir un impact majeur sur la vie dans 2000 ans ? Comme, manger mes céréales ou écraser un insecte ?

Je ne sais pas, mais même au cours terme, les chosent évoluent déjà.

Ça fait un peu peur, mais bon, c'est l'aventure.

Mme Bibine nous fait faire des tours de terrain en balai, puis nous explique comment virer à gauche ou à droite.

Nous n'apprenons pas grand-chose d'autre aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est que le premier cours et certains peinent déjà à rester sur leur balai.

Quelques minutes avant que la cloche sonne, nous mettons pieds (ou fesses pour Neville) à terre et Mme Bibine nous fait un compte rendu de la séance avant de nous laisser disposer et nous changer.

Yay ! C'était mon dernier cours de la journée. Enfin, si on ne compte pas ma retenue avec Rogue bien sûr.

* * *

 **PDV DE ROGUE**

La répartition de Harry à Serpentard avait naturellement fortement étonné Severus. Mais curieusement, ce n'était pas l'élément qui l'avait le plus étonné lors de la soirée de la répartition.

Dans un premier temps, il y avait eu cette fille, qui avait fait perdre la tête au Choipeaux. Déjà, Severus la trouvait bizarre. Mais quand Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de la surveiller sans _daigner_ lui expliquer pourquoi…

C'était anormal.

Il aurait bien utilisé la legilimancie pour obtenir des infos, mais le directeur était un excellent occlumens.

Rapidement, Severus s'était dit que ça ne faisait rien. Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, autant faire avec.

Après tout, s'il y avait quelque-chose à apprendre sur Artemis, il serait le premier à le savoir. La legilimancie était de son côté.

Alors il s'était reporté sur le cas de Potter.

C'était presque incroyable. Le fils de James, l'élu de la lumière, à Serpentard ?

Peut-être le gamin avait-il bon fond, finalement… Severus devait à Lily de s'assurer qu'il aille bien. De plus, il était désormais son maître de maison.

Alors, lors du premier cours, il avait essayé de le tester. Quelques questions, pour cerner le garçon. Voir si la gloire l'avait gâté.

Mais c'était sans compter Artemis, dont l'intervention avait profondément agacé Rogue.

Deux choses à propos d'elle l'avaient sidéré. Enfin, seulement intérieurement bien sûr. Il n'était pas question de laisser paraître sa surprise devant qui que ce soit.

Premièrement, sa capacité à répondre aux questions que Severus avait prévues pour Harry. Ça le laissait toujours perplexe.

Et deuxièmement, l'imperméabilité de son esprit à la tentative intrusive de legilimancie du professeur. Dans l'esprit d'Artemis, Rogue était perdu. Il était plus vaste que tout ce qu'il avait vu auparavant. Comme s'il était immergé. Seule sa surface était accessible. Pour Rogue, c'était sinon la noyade.

Toutefois, il lui avait soutiré une information capitale flottant à la surface : les réponses à ses questions.

Non mais, littéralement, les réponses aux questions qu'il comptait poser à Artemis à la place de Harry.

Alors il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups : épanché sa soif de riposte, et gagné une occasion d'étudier Artemis.

Et, deux jours plus tard, venait finalement le temps d'honorer cette retenue.

* * *

Il est vingt-et-une heure, l'heure de ma retenue. Il fait froid dans les cachots mais on n'est encore qu'en Septembre et ma robe est assez épaisse pour me protéger.

Je frappe à la porte du bureau de Rogue, qui vient m'ouvrir.

« Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Gaïa. Vous êtes en retard. »

Je regarde ma montre. 21h01, génial.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, Professeur. »

Il me fait signe d'entrer. Son bureau et la salle de classe communiquent par une porte, et il me mène jusqu'aux chaudrons.

Je suis censée les nettoyer, sans l'aide de la magie. Coooomme c'est original.

Enfin bref, je lui donne ma baguette et me met au boulot.

Monsieur Flitwick est bien gentil, mais ce n'est pas avec ses cours de ce matin que je vais réussir à faire sans (même avec, de toute façon…).

 _Tu veux que je t'aide ?_

 _Ha, ha. Très pratique, d'astiquer des chaudrons, quand on n'a pas de corps._

 _Mais non, pas comme ça. On va faire une sorte de… mini-Vlamz._

 _Euh,_ _ **quoi ?**_

 _Un rituel. Tu vas nettoyer les chaudrons beaucoup plus vite comme ça, et tu pourras partir._

 _Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait ça avant ?_

 _Rogue m'insupporte._

 _…C'est vrai que ce serait cool. Mais c'est dangereux ?_

 _Non. Est-ce que le Vlamz était dangereux ?_

 _Euh, oui. Oui, il l'était._

 _Ah oui ? Bon, peut-être un peu alors. Mais c'est raisonnable. L'opération est beaucoup moins compliquée._

 _Eh bien vas-y explique-moi comment ça marche._

« Vous n'avez toujours pas commencé ? »

Mince, je n'avais pas entendu Rogue revenir.

« Euh, si si. Je me demandais juste s'il fallait que j'utilise une brosse dure ou souple pour les chaudrons en étain. Et puis… Je réfléchissais à mes actes et à pourquoi j'ai mérité cette punition.

« Je vous conseille de vous mettre au travail, si vous voulez aller vous coucher un jour. »

Il repart.

 _Bon, alors ?_

 _Oui, un instant, voilà comment faire. Il existe déjà un livre qui explique comment faire de la magie sans baguette. Peu de gens le savent, mais il suffit pour ça de parler en haut-elfique . JRR Tolkien (l'auteur du seigneur des anneaux et "créateur" de cette langue) était en réalité un sorcier, l'un des rares détenteurs de ce livre. C'est beaucoup plus facile que d'apprendre à faire des sorts normaux avec ses mains. Le rituel que je vais te dicter te permettra d'invoquer ce livre._

 _Ok, vas-y._

 _Tu ne vas pas aimer, mais il faut d'abord que tu te casses le petit orteil du pied droit. Ne t'en fais pas, dès que tu auras le livre tu pourras te soigner._

 _Et après ça ?_

 _Fais-le, et je te dirai._

BOOM.

« Humpf ! »

Aïe, meeeerde, ça fait un mal de chien.

 _Débile, c'est pas comme ça que ça va marcher. Au lieu de faire tomber un chaudron et de risquer de te casser le pied entier (sans parler du bruit de la chute), va plutôt te le coincer dans la porte._

J'enlève ma chaussure, clopine jusqu'à la porte – celle qui mène au couloir, je ne suis pas débile - et me résous tant bien que mal à la claquer sur mon orteil.

La vaaaaaache. Je crois bien que ça a marché.

 _Bon, dépêche toi de me dire la suite !_

 _Haha, t'imagines ? J'ai réussi à te faire te casser l'orteil volontairement. Tu es au courant que j'aurais pu mentir, hein ? T'imagines ?_

 _Quoi ensuite ? Dépêche, j'ai mal !_

 _Oui, bon. Maintenant casse toi le bras._

 _T'es_ _ **sérieuse ?**_

 _Non, je déconne. Ramasse un peu de poussière, jette là en l'air, mets-toi en tailleur et dis « Pouletdoré » trois fois._

 _« Pouletdoré » ?_

 _C'est le nom de l'auteur, rien à voir avec l'animal. Enfin, peut-être que si. Sa famille porte peut-être ce nom parce-que…_

« Pouletdoré, pouletdoré, pouletdoré. »

Paf.

Et je me retrouve avec le livre dans les mains.

Je l'ouvre vite et cherche le lexique. Il faut que je répare mon orteil.

 _Attends !_

 _Quoi, maintenant ?_

 _Ce livre draine ton chakra. On ne peut faire ça qu'une fois par jour. Le chakra est ton énergie vitale._

 _Tu veux dire que je peux_ _ **soit**_ _me soigner_ _ **soit**_ _laver les chaudrons ?_

 _Exactement._

 _Génial ! Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas me dire ça avant ? Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?_

 _Débrouille-toi, moi j'ai fait ma part._

* * *

 **PDV DE ROGUE**

Severus travaillait sur la théorie d'une mutation de potion lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd.

Comme rien ne suivait et qu'il entendait toujours Artemis travailler, il se dit que rien de grave n'avait dû se produire.

C'est dix minutes plus tard justement que celle-ci frappa à sa porte.

« Euh, j'ai fini. »

Severus inspecta l'horloge suspendue au mur. Vingt-et-une heure seize.

Mais bien sûr.

« Vous avez intérêt à ne pas me mentir, Mademoiselle Gaïa. »

Si elle avait déjà finit, Rogue ne pourrait pas l'étudier comme il l'avait prévu.

Il se leva pour la rejoindre, mais celle-ci tomba brusquement à terre et dit d'une voix monocorde :

« Ah, non, aïe, mon petit orteil droit. »

La prochaine fois, décida Severus, il mettrait un sort en place pour l'observer.

* * *

Donc, tout ça n'a servi à rien.

Rogue m'a suspicieusement (malgré mon grand talent d'actrice) amenée à l'infirmerie, après que j'ai refusé de boire la potion qu'il me tendait.

C'est Lampadaire qui m'a dit de rejeter mais, honnêtement, je n'avais pas confiance non plus.

Ouais, il cherchait probablement juste à me soigner. Tant pis !

Le plan était de se soustraire à sa compagnie de toute façon.

Mais du coup, sous ordres de Mme Pomfresh, je suis coincée ici pour la nuit avec pour seule compagnie le livre de Pouletdoré.

Alors je le feuillette.

Tout à l'heure, je me suis contentée de lire la formule pour nettoyer les chaudrons.

Mais cette fois, je prends mon temps, je lis la préface.

« …Rappelez-vous que les effets du 'sort' se dissiperont chaque jour à minuit, alors prenez gar… »

QUOI ?

 _Lampadaire,_ _ **qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!**_ _Tu étais au courant ?_

 _Je m'en doutais un peu. Ce mini-Vlamz est dirigé par ton esprit. En fait, je l'appelle comme ça seulement parce-qu'il consiste à te persuader de quelque-chose pour le rendre vrai. Tu as dû trouver invraisemblable que les sorciers n'utilisent jamais ce livre malgré la règle du « un sort par jour », alors ton subconscient a rendu ça plus crédible._

Purée. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour éviter que les chaudrons ne se re-salissent et que Rogue me trucide ?

Oh, vous imaginez si j'avais choisit de réparer mon orteil à la place ? Aïe.

Je peux toujours aller les nettoyer en douce…

Oui, non. Pas moyen que je ne me fasse pas attraper, Rogue a sûrement un sort en place sur sa porte. Et ça encore, ce serait si j'arrivais jusqu'à la porte sans que Miss Teigne ou Rusard ne me repèrent.

Quoi d'autre ? Apprendre un sort qui les nettoie à long terme.

Trop compliqué.

Je crois que, pour le moment, je suis condamnée à répéter ce sort chaque jour avant que Rogue ne remarque l'état des chaudrons.

* * *

À ses yeux, le plan d'Artemis était parfait. Se lever à minuit zéro une, lancer l'incantation, se recoucher. Répéter le jour suivant, et chaque jour après ça.

Ce qu'Artemis n'avait pas pris en compte, c'était la possibilité que quelqu'un _utilise_ les chaudrons entre minuit et minuit une.

Vendredi soir, alors que Rogue réalisait ses premiers tests pour conception d'une éventuelle potion dérivée de l'élixir d'euphorie, son chaudron, sous la réaction non contrôlée de la potion avec des résidus de saleté, explosa.

Et le corps inerte de Rogue tomba à terre.

* * *

Alors? Vos réactions? Je ne sais pas, je crois que moi je serais déçue en lisant ça. Donnez-m'en des nouvelles, bonnes ou mauvaises, vos critiques sont les bienvenues. À la prochaine. :)


	28. Chapitre 23 : Prise de décision

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

\- Lunalove : Moi aussi j'adorerais ça! Et puis jouer au Quidditch. Et puis voler sur Buck, et sur un sombral! Enfin, je m'égare... C'est vrai que c'est pas cool pour Rogue, haha ^^' Mais que veux-tu, il ne fallait pas donner de retenue. À la prochaine!

(Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais je m'en vais demain faire du camping, et comme poster sans ordi ne serait pas une tâche aisée je voulais le faire avant de partir. Peut-être, je dis bien PEUT-ÊTRE, que j'en posterai un deuxième ce soir ou demain. Sinon, je suis désolée mais ce ne sera pas avant une bonne semaine et demi. Un peu moins si vous avez de la chance.)

Entre parenthèses, c'est ce que j'ai écrit la semaine dernière. Et que j'ai oublié de poster avant de partir. Je suis NULLE NULLE NULLE. Pardon.

* * *

Bon. Je vous avoue que je suis contente de ne pas avoir potions lundi.

Ben ouais, ça veut dire demi grasse mat'.

Mais je me sens un peu mal pour Rogue. Déjà il est un peu laid, mais en plus maintenant il est blessé. Ahlala.

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé exactement, mais je vous promets que depuis l'incident Dumbledore me regarde super suspicieusement.

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment provoqué un truc, ou bien est-ce une coïncidence ? Je veux dire, Rogue a très bien pu se faire exploser tout seul alors…

 _Bien sûr que tu y es pour quelque-chose. Même méga indirectement : genre tu as fait s'envoler un oiseau dans la cours mardi et au lieu de passer devant la fenêtre comme dans le canon, l'enchaînement des choses l'aurait conduit à se cogner contre elle, causant la distraction de Rogue. Sinon, ça serait arrivé dans le livre._

De toute façon, il ne doit pas être si mal en point. D'après les rumeurs, il a surtout absorbé une grande quantité de potion et ça l'aurait fait planer si fort qu'il est dans le coma.

Mme Pomfresh semble dire que les effets de la potion se dissiperont d'ici la semaine prochaine. J'aimerais bien voir sa tête, quand il se réveillera.

On est dimanche, au fait. J'ai teeeellement de choses à faire. Déjà, j'ai pris une décision : il faut que je prévienne Dumbledore que Quirrel abrite Voldemort.

Je ne peux pas le laisser passer toute une année si près de Harry. Et puis, sérieux, j'ai peur de lui.

Je veux dire, si quelqu'un devait deviner pour le Vlamz, je parie que ce serait lui. Je n'ai clairement pas envie de l'offenser et de me faire torturer.

Alors, aller voir Dumbledore. Et puis lui donner quelques petits indices pour la suite au long terme, tant qu'à faire.

Deuxièmement… Non en fait. Tout ce que je veux faire passe par Dumbledore, et c'est _super frustrant_. Sauver Sirius ? Chasser les horcruxes ? Exploser la face de Pettigrew ?

Je ne peux _rien_ faire sans aller le voir d'abord.

Enfin, je peux apprendre la magie, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Et puis rencontrer des personnages. Même si ceux de ma maison sont pour l'instant pas mal idiots.

Un jour Tracey m'ignore, l'autre elle me souffle un commentaire en cours. Pansy est Pansy. Draco m'énerve. Et les autres sont là pour décorer.

Ma prochaine mission est de devenir amie avec Fred et Georges. Ce sont vraiment mes perso… nnes préférés.

Ah ! Et je dois aussi visiter Pré-au-lard. Mais Harry n'a pas encore la cape d'invisibilité, ni la Carte du Maraudeur.

Enfin. Mon principal souci, c'est d'abord de régler les problèmes. Donc direction le bureau de Dumbledore.

* * *

Review? :)


	29. Chapitre 24 : HahaMeh

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 _\- Lunalove : Bonsoir! J'attendais te review, héhé. Pauvre Rogue tu disais? ;) Tu n'es pas au cout de tes surprises, huhu. Merci encore une fois de prendre la peine de m'écrire de supers reviews, hihi. Hoho._

Hello! Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, elles sont chouettes chouettes chouettes. À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas où je me situe par rapport à ma promesse de publication hebdomadaire cette fois-ci. Je ne pense pas être (ou être trop trop ^^') en retard ; mais si vous avez de la chance, un autre chapitre sortira ce soir. Sinon, à la semaine prochaine!

* * *

"Fizwizbizz"

 _Tu n'as aucune chance._

"Patacitrouille"

 _Renonce_.

"Sorbet citron"

 _C'est un mot de passe de deuxième année, et tu le sais._

"Malabar"

 _Là, tu touches le fond._

"Chocogrenouille"

La statue/gargouille pivote et les escaliers apparaissent.

 _Dans ta face, Lampadaire!_

Je monte vite jusqu'au bureau, dont la porte.. est déjà.. ouverte?

"Entrez, mademoiselle Gaïa."

Ah.

"Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi?" dis-je en m'avançant.

"C'est moi qui vous ai ouvert."

...

...

 _DANS TA FACE ARTEMIS !_

Ça a marché, et c'est le principal.

 _Ton manque d'argument prouve que j'ai raison._

 _Pas du tout!_

 _Si._

 _Non._

 _Si._

"Mademoiselle Gaïa?"

Je retourne mon regard vers lui.

"Oui?"

Ses yeux perçants me fixent en retour, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

"Vous êtes ici pour une raison?"

 _Je te hais, Lampadaire._

"Euh, oui, en effet.

\- Eh bien?"

 _Ce n'est qu'une suggestion, hein, et je sais que je ne suis qu'une déesse qui vit dans ta tête, mais et si tu lui_ expliquais _ce que tu fais ici?_

"Hum, je sais que je débarque à l'improviste, mais j'ai pas mal de choses importantes à vous dire."

Je ne sais pas s'il me prend au sérieux.

"Assieds-toi, Artemis. Je peux t'appeler Artemis?"

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et prend place dans l'un des deux fauteuils en face de lui.

"Tu veux un bonbon? Non? Ah, personne n'en veut jamais."

 _Si le vieux citronné pensait qu'on allait avaler ça._

 _Oh, ça va Lampy, il se montre accueillant c'est tout._

 _LAMPY?!_

"Qu'avais-tu donc à me dire, Artemis?

\- Hum? Ah, oui. Tout un tas de trucs sur Voldemort et la bande."

Le visage souriant de Dumbledore devient sérieux presque instantanément.

Parfait, j'ai son attention.

"Peu de gens osent prononcer ce nom, mademoiselle Gaïa, et personne ne doit le faire à la légère."

Ah? Il a abandonné le "Artemis"?

"Je suis entièrement d'accord, Albus Perceval Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore, frère de la regrettée Ariana et amant du non-regretté Grindelvald."

Si son visage était sérieux auparavant, le choc que provoquent mes paroles laisse place à une expression grave.

 _T'y es allée fort, aussi._

"Je vous écoute."

Ça aura été facile. J'aurais dû tout prévoir à l'avance comme ça.

"Comme vous l'aurez deviné, je ne suis pas ici pour plaisanter. Je détiens des informations vitales. Mais je dois avant tout m'assurer qu'il s'agit bien de vous. Pouvez-vous me présenter votre baguette?

* * *

 **PDV de Dumbledore**

Étant déjà suspicieux, Dumbledore s'était inquiété en voyant qu'Artemis connaissait l'emplacement de son bureau. Cela n'arrangea rien lorsque cette dernière tenta de forcer son entrée.

Dumbledore _ne pensait pas_ qu'il s'agît d'une coïncidence, si la personne qu'il avait sélectionnée pour surveiller la jeune fille se retrouvait incapable d'assurer cette fonction.

Si Tom s'était rendu compte que Rogue le surveillait, qu'il travaillait pour Albus, il se serait empressé de le jeter hors de son chemin.

Il fit entrer la jeune fille, et essaya la legilimancie dès qu'elle croisa son regard.

Son esprit était... vaste. Trop vaste. Si vaste qu'il vous étouffait. Cela ne fit que _renforcer_ l'idée de Dumbledore ; la fille était possédée.

Elle semblait très absorbée par ses pensées, au point d'en oublier sa présence. _Un signe supplémentaire._

Albus décida de la mettre en confiance et de ne pas montrer sa suspicion, afin de lui soutirer des informations en attendant une preuve.

Mais ensuite, elle prononça le nom de Voldemort. Qui était plus susceptible de le faire que le mage noir lui-même? _Quelqu'un de la lumière en aurait sûrement eu peur._

Puis elle évoqua son passé. Tom était _l'un des rares_ qui n'auraient eu aucun mal à s'en informer.

Et enfin, elle demanda sa baguette. _La baguette de sureau._ Était-ce comme ça que Tom voulait s'emparer de la pierre? S'emparer de l'arme de son ennemi, et en faire la sienne?

Dumbledore lança un sort, et Artemis s'effondra.

* * *

Review? (hyhy)


	30. Chapitres 25 : pardon pour le retard :c

Oups. Ça fait des mois que j'ai pas publié. Vous m'avez oubliée? Pour être franche, moi j'ai un peu oublié qui j'étais. Pas que j'ai perdu la mémoire, mais à mon âge on évolue si vite, écrire je ne sais plus ce que c'est. Enfin si. J'essaie de m'y remettre. Ça doit sonner bizarre, quand on lit ça et qu'on n'est pas moi. Enfin j'en ai plein mais faut pas se le cacher, j'aurais pu écrire quand-même. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui sont toujours là à attendre, j'essaierai de continuer cette histoire parce-que vraiment j'en ai envie. Mais je suis un peu perdue et je vous demande pardon. Au niveau des reviews… je crois que je vais faire l'impasse sur les réponses pour cette fois. Ça n'aurait pas vraiment de sens, je crois. Enfin, bref, j'ai pas d'excuse pour ce retard/pause.

* * *

Je me réveille dans un lit à l'infirmerie.

Quelques rangées à ma droite, je devine Rogue toujours inconscient derrière des rideaux tirés.

 _Artemis!_

Mme Pomfresh est occupée à donner une potion à un Poufsouffle de l'autre côté de la pièce, alors elle ne me remarque pas tout de suite.

 _Artemis!_

Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer, pourquoi est-ce que je suis là?

 _ARTEMIS?_

 _Mais quoi enfin?_

"Ah, tu es réveillée."

Mme Pomfresh s'approche de moi et m'explique que j'ai dû faire une mauvaise chute parce-qu'on m'a trouvée inconsciente au bas d'un escalier.

Que je me suis pris un coup sur la tête, mais que ça doit aller mieux maintenant.

C'est vrai que j'ai comme un début de migraine, mais c'est peut-être aussi à cause de Lampadaire qui refuse de se taire pendant que je l'écoute.

J'aurai le droit d'aller en cours demain, mais je dois passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Génial, j'ai raté mon dimanche.

Pomfresh se retourne finalement vers l'autre élève.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as à brailler comme ça?_

 _Ne l'écoute pas! Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé!_

 _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin? Je suis tombée, point. Quel intérêt aurait-elle à me mentir?_

 _C'est Dumbledore qui a dû lui demander de le faire. Ils t'ont effacé la mémoire, sauf qu'apparemment ça n'a pas marché sur moi._

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient fait ça? En même temps je ne vois pas pourquoi Lampadaire me mentirait.

 _Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle._

Je dois avouer que le doute s'insinue en moi. C'est vrai que je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Dumbledore, mais...

 _Tu y es bien allée. Et il t'a jeté un sort d'un coup. Je ne sais pas lequel. Ensuite, on était inconscientes. Je m'en souviens parce-que quand tu es inconsciente, j'ai plus de place dans la partie éveillée de ton cerveau. J'ai pu… écouter ce qui se passait._

 _Quoi? Ben raconte._

 _Je n'ai pas tout compris, même pour moi ça demeurait très flou, mais je crois bien qu'il y avait un rapport avec Voldemort. J'ai senti des sorts me chercher. Ou plutôt, le chercher lui mais à l'endroit où j'étais moi, et me trouver à la place. C'était très dérangeant._

 _Alors ils savent que tu es là?_

 _Je ne crois pas. S'ils étaient au courant ils ne te relâcheraient pas comme ça, non?_

 _Mouais... Enfin en tout cas, Dumbledore est un sale type! Me soupçonner, moi! Alors que je venais pour aider! Il se fout le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude s'il pense que je vais laisser passer ça._

Mme Pomfresh arrive avec mon plateau repas.

Arghh. Est-ce qu'elle est _obligée_ de me servir cette bouillie infecte ? Elle _sait_ que je ne suis pas vraiment malade. Je _devrais_ avoir droit à la même nourriture que les autres.

Bon, je mange quand-même. J'ai faim. Et puis je ne suis pas capable de penser correctement si je n'ai rien avalé.

Or, j'ai tout un plan à mettre en place.

Comment me venger de Dumbledore sans compromettre la victoire face à Voldemort?

Pfff, il était vraiment obligé de ruiner mon plan parfait ?

 _Quel plan ? Comme si tu en avais un de base._

 _Ta gueule._

Hum hum. Mon plan _parfait_ est maintenant tout à reconsidérer. C'est fort dommage.

Je pourrais aller confronter Dumby, mais on a vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois.

Je ne peux clairement pas porter plainte contre le président du Magenmagot. Le décrédibiliser aux yeux des sorciers n'est de toute façon pas la meilleure des idées. Déjà que dans les livres personne ne croit au retour de Voldy, alors…

Peut-être aux yeux des élèves, alors ? Je pourrais l'humilier un peu peut-être. Mais bon, beaucoup ne comprendraient pas pourquoi et m'en voudraient. Les Weasley et leur vision de la loyauté, tout ça.

OU ALORS, aux yeux des professeurs ! Mais oui. Je ne pense pas que Rogue soit vraiment aveuglé par sa loyauté, lui. Reconnaissant, oui, obligé de suivre, oui, mais il a ses propres valeurs et surtout son propre cerveau. La plupart du temps.

Ce qui tombe bien, c'est que je vais passer la soirée dans la même pièce que lui. Sauf que, hum, il dort.

 _Lampadaire, une idée pour régler ça ?_

 _Je suggère un dernier petit Vla…_

 _Une AUTRE idée ?_

 _Tu as pensé à regarder dans le bouquin de Pouletdoré ?_

 _Oui… mais il est dans ma malle, je ne l'ai pas porté parce-que Dumbledore aurait pu tomber dessus. Il est trop précieux._

 _Eh bien va le chercher._

 _Mais comment si je ne peux pas sortir ? Ce soir serait vraiment le moment opportun._

* * *

Je suis toujours à réfléchir à mon plan d'action lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

"Tracey?"

Harry et Hermione sont venus me voir cette après midi, ça ce n'est pas très surprenant - même Ron était là. Mais Tracey Davis?

"Je t'avais dit que tu étais surveillée."

Elle est marante. Un jour je n'existe pas, le lendemain elle vient me voir à l'infirmerie - pour me faire la morale?

"Bonjour à toi aussi."

Elle jette un regard à la pièce vide.

Et elle s'en va.

JE NE COMPRENDS PAS, CETTE FILLE.

Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire de ça, sérieux? Est-ce qu'elle sait que l' _oubliette_ n'a pas vraiment marché ? Sait-elle seulement qu'il a été lancé?

 _Mais rattrape-là !_

 _Bah pourquoi ?_

 _Tu n'as pas relarqué qu'elle avait le livre ? Tu es vraiment aveugle ma parole._

 _Ah euh… Oups._

Je me lève et ouvre la porte… Tracey est juste derrière.

* * *

Je vous en prie, si vous êtes là, encouragez-moi à écrire, ce serait vraiment bien que je ne m'arrête pas.


	31. Important

**À LIRE : Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écrit. Cette histoire me plait mais j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs et publié des chapitres trop tôt, l'histoire ne peut pas avancer. Je publie ce chapitre qui ne me satisfait toujours pas comme gage de ma bonne intention. Je reprends cette fic. Du début. Je viens de publier le prologue, et la suite va venir. Je suis désolée, mais c'est le seul moyen pour moi de la terminer et ce serait dommage de ne pas le faire. Beaucoup va changer, beaucoup va rester. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

 _Je ne fais pas de réponses aux reviews pour cette fois, ça fait trop longtemps je le crains. Si vous voulez vraiment que je vous réponde, créer un compte serait cool. Suffit d'une adresse mail, ça prend 3 min max et c'est bien plus simple pour moi, vraiment. Merci à tous pour vos messages qui me motivent encore et toujours._

* * *

Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec mon livre ?"

Pour toute réponse, Tracey me donne un regard signifiant quelque-chose de l'ordre de 'bon sang quelle attardée'.

Puis ses yeux dérivent derrière moi et je remarque seulement alors la porte de l'infirmerie qui carillonne faiblement ; Mme Pomfresh m'a suivie.

 _Ce doit être une alarme._

"Mademoiselle Gaïa, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites hors de votre lit?"

Je pourrais bien lui expliquer, mais pas sûre qu'elle comprenne et puis je n'ai pas l'impression non plus qu'elle soit du type à se laisser duper facilement par une tactique de type mensonge improvisé.

"Eh bien, hum..." dis-je en essayant de gagner du temps. Un coup d'oeil vers Tracey me signale qu'elle n'a pas l'air disposée à venir à ma rescousse. "Triangle?"

L'infirmière et Tracey me regardent, déconcertées. Pas le choix, plus qu'une seule solution! Profitant de leur confusion, je m'empare du bouquin et prend la fuite à travers le couloir.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que..._

Lampadaire me parle mais dans ma course je n'ai pas le temps de l'écouter. Il faut que je me cache.

Je trouve rapidement un recoins où me dissimuler, derrière une alcôve, et ouvre le livre de Poulterdoré.

Index, index...

 _Page 56._

 _Euh, quoi?_

 _Va à la page 56, tu trouveras ce que tu cherches._

Perplexe, j'exécute l'ordre de Lampadaire.

Euh... Waouh. C'est parfait mais comment... Enfin pourquoi...

 _Tu veux savoir pourquoi il y a un sort qui "distrait les infirmières curieuses, réveille les professeurs qui délirent et sort les vers du nez des camarades mystérieuses tout en faisant apparaître des dindons"?_

 _Oui j'aimerais bien savoir, tu sais c'est à peine louche._

 _Ah bah ça, aucune idée ma vieille._

 _Hm._

 _Vas-y fais-le c'est safe._

 _Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai confiance en toi, Lampadaire. Je te jure, la moitié du temps t'as tord._

 _L'autre moitié du temps c'est toi qui a tord alors te plains pas._

 _Hm._

Bon. Faudrait pas que Mme Pomfresh nous tombe dessus quand-même. "Edi puts tse sim etra"

J'ai pas l'impression qu'il se soit passé quoi que ce soit cette fois-ci. Peut-être que je devrais réessayer?

Puis j'entends un cri venant de l'aile de l'infirmerie.

 _Va voir._

 _Tiens mais c'est une super idée ça, moi qui comptait rester ici sans rien faire!_ _Lamp, j_ _e suis pas stupide._

 _Crois-moi on se demande._

Grrr. Je me lève donc et rebrousse chemin vers l'origine du bruit.

Lorsque j'arrive, c'est la pagaille. Tracey est par terre, suffoquant et crachant des vers de terre par les narines.

 _Oh punaise._

Mme Pomfresh tante un _Accio_ , ce qui ne fait qu'empirer la situation. Le débit s'accélère et bientôt ce sont des centaines de lombrics qui s'écoulent à nos pieds. Tracey ne peut plus respirer tellement elle panique et a la gorge obstruée.

 _Oh punaise c'était littéral._

Les vers rampent et recouvrent le sol de l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour arrêter le désastre, mais après quelques sorts elle s'exclame : "Je n'y comprends rien, je n'ai jamais vu un tel type de magie!"

C'est à ce moment là que Rogue arrive, bien réveillé et ne présentant aucun signe d'euphorie. Il lui ordonne d'aller chercher une potion dans sa réserve et s'approche du corps désormais inerte de Tracey qui s'est évanouie. Mais le torrent est trop puissant et il se retrouve à devoir nager vers elle en découpant les vers grouillant à coups de _Diffindo_.

À ce rythme-là, Tracey ne tiendra plus longtemps. Son corps se retrouve enseveli sous les bestioles avant que Rogue ne l'atteigne.

"Levicorpus! Faites un levicorpus!" je crie au professeur en reculant, consciente de mon impuissance.

" _Levicorpus_ " s'écrit-il.

Nous voyons alors un vers de terre unique s'élever dans les airs.

"Merlin!" jure-t-il, " _Levicorpus_!"

Tracey remonte à la surface puis au dessus de nous, suspendue par la cheville.

On se reçoit maintenant une douche de vers de terre sur la tête, mais au moins la victime est visible. ...Et elle commence à prendre une couleur bleutée.

 _Lampadaire! Lampadaire qu'est-ce que je dois faire?_

 _Euh..._

 _Lampadaire?_

Mme Pomfresh revient en courant, mais au moment même où elle passe la porte le corps de Tracey s'abat au sol avec un grand _**BAAAM**_ , réduisant au passage une bonne partie des vers en bouillie.

J'ai du mal à bien voir au milieu de toute l'agitation, mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est qu'elle a chuté sur le crâne et que les vers prennent vite une couleur rouge sang.

Ni Rogue ni l'infirmière ne bougent, cette dernière se couvrant seulement la bouche avec sa manche comme étant sous le choc.

 **"** Mais vous êtes fous?! Allez l'aider!"

Comme ils restent immobiles je m'avance vers elle, mais Rogue m'attrape par le bras et m'oblige à reculer.

 _Artemis..._

"Mais enfin on ne va pas la laisser dans cet état!"

 _Artemis... Tu ne comprends pas. La seule raison pour laquelle le sort a pu s'interrompre est que -_

 _Que quoi?_

 _Qu'elle soit morte, Artemis._

Je regarde vainement tour à tour les professeurs et le corps sans vie de Tracey qui continue à voguer de manière morbide sur la mer de vers de terre, sachant au fond de moi que rien au monde ne pourra jamais changer ce qui vient de se produire.

 _Oh mais si Artemis, détrompe-toi. Essaie de prononcer la formule à l'envers._

 _Je croyais que je n'avais droit qu'à un sort par jour?!_

 _Cette règle exclut les contre-sorts, alors on ne sait jamais, essaie._

Sous les yeux ébahis de Rogue et de l'infirmière, je me vois alors dire : "Arte mis est stup ide"


End file.
